


The Endless Reincarnation of the Boy Known as Planet Earth (or Midoriya Izuku)

by Unknown_Voice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might did not sign up for this, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou was dragged into this chaotic mess, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Countries have their own quirk, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dead Bakugou Masaru, Dead Bakugou Mitsuki, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Germany may be the only sane one here, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I got no idea what I am doing, Izuku is basically a personification of Earth, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Not Beta Read, OC-Neptune, Original Character(s), Orphan Bakugou Katsuki, Orphan Midoriya Izuku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Slow To Update, Starting now, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, guess where he falls into, no harm or abuse but you will see, really questionable parenting techniques, the mansion did happen here if you know what I mean :), there are either for convenient plot reason or to be killed off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: Izuku always knew that there was something different about him. He was not like his mom, Kacchan, or anyone else involved in his life.  First, it was his "quirk". It's too overpower for a single person to have. Second, he has a nagging feeling to keep silent about said quirk from everyone but Kacchan. Third, he keeps getting dreams that are too realistic in different times and places in history. Lastly, he will always get seriously injured or sicked when something major and horribly wrong occurred somewhere in the world.While Izuku is attempting to learn more about himself, attend UA, and working to become All Might next successor, something is stirring that had brought the Nations' attention. Cue in the Nations of the world crossing path with heroes, students, and villains to resolve the upcoming storm and make an accidental discovery.In which Earth has a personification like other countries but will be forced to reincarnate every major, life event, according to the God who forces him to reincarnate due to reasons Earth has forgotten. This is the story of Midoriya Izuku, otherwise known as the personification of Earth.(A crossover of Boku no Hero Academia and Hetalia that no one ask for)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 176





	1. The Boy Named Midoriya Izuku

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just winging everything and hoping everything will make sense to everyone. I thought it will be interesting to have a crossover between the two. I just loved the chaos and complex situation so yeah. Please feel free to write your own version and share with me. I won't have a lot time to update this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age four, Izuku began to feel like there was something off about him and his surroundings. When his quirk began to appear, despite being diagnosed as quirkless, Izuku was confused. He should be happy that he has a quirk but for some reason, he has the urge to keep the discovery about his quirk silent and convince Katsuki to do the same. It was the start of something major that no one could have predicted.

_Every nation has its personified representatives through the land and seas. From the boisterous nation named America to the reserved nation named Japan, every country has a personified country. It’s a closed secret that only the absolute highest authority is aware in addition to some humans who heard stories about the personified countries from the older generation. It became a mundane routine for the country to meet up with their boss, complete some paperwork, visit other countries, and attend world meetings. Even after the emergence of quirks, the countries still maintained their normal routine but with an addition of their newly developed quirks. It would make sense that each country suddenly has its unique quirk since its people have evolved._

_What others have failed to notice was a specific personification of a particular being. No, it is not another country or micronation. That would be silly! No, it was something on a much larger scale. It was the personification of the planet humans and nations reside in. Now known as commonly refer to as Earth, this personification was different compared to the personified countries. Unlike the countries, the one named Earth is forced to reincarnate after every major, life-changing world event, or if it was demanded, Earth be reincarnated. As a result, almost no one discovered that the planet has their personification. Countries of the past nor present had become aware of Earth’s existence besides a select handful of dead humans and nations._

* * *

  
At age four, Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless. The doctor informed his mother that he had an extra toe joint, which means that Izuku will not be developing a quirk. Tearfully, Inko had cried and apologized to her son for his quirkless status. Despite his quirkless status, that will not stop him from becoming a hero. Fine, if he doesn’t have a quirk, then he can be a hero that used his smarts and skills!

“I’m sorry, Izuku,” Inko tearfully cried. 

“Mom, can I still be a hero,” Izuku asked. “Can I still be a hero despite not having a quirk?”

In another world, Inko would have continued with her endless crying and apologies to her only son. She would have never answered her son’s question. However, Inko knows that this situation was not all about her. She needs to act like a mother and consol her son.

“Yes, you can be a hero,” Inko answer, with a lot fewer tears. “You don’t need a quirk to be a hero!” 

That answered reassured Izuku and had brought a smile to his face. He was so happy that his mother supports his dreams, despite his quirkless status, that he didn’t care about why his mother urges him to enter the playroom. The doctor asks his mother about Izuku’s family history, but Inko quickly began to gently shove Izuku to the child playroom across in the next room. The candy his mother bribed him for being a good boy and staying in the playroom while his mom talks to the doctor about “boring adult things” was probably another reason Izuku never questioned his mother’s actions. 

  
Aunt Mitsuki came to visit with Kacchan! However, Izuku and Katsuki were not with their mothers since they were preparing that’s night dinner. Instead, there were at a local part talking about heroes and quirks. Izuku was writing notes about Katsuki quirk while Katsuki was talking about his explosive quirk. The more Katsuki talked about his quirk, the more Izuku vigorously wrote in his notebook. Izuku was so engrossed in his note-taking that he failed to notice the changes around his environment. Katsuki was also unaware of the sudden changes in his environment. He was too busy talking and indulging in Izuku's curiosity to noticed. That was until Katsuki saw random flowers rapidly blooming behind his friend.

“Izuku, why are there flowers growing behind you,” Katsuki pointed out.

“What do you mean Kacchan,” Izuku replied. 

“Look behind you, nerd,” Katsuki answered as he point toward the direction of the flowers. 

Izuku turned his head and saw that Kacchan was right. Behind him was an assortment of colorful flowers blooming behind him. The breeze from the wind made the flowers appeared more gracefully than are actually are. 

“How,” Izuku said in shock. 

“How what,” Katsuki asked. “It was your quirk!”

“But the doctor told me I was quirkless,” Izuku announced. “I was going to tell you later.”

“Well, the doc was wrong,” Katsuki commented. “Because flowers are fucking growing behind you!”

“Kacchan, you said a bad word,” Izuku exclaimed. “Don’t say that in front of our moms!”

“Of course I won’t,” Katsuki replied. 

  
When the pair returned at Izuku’s place, plates were set on the table, and Inko was preparing to served katsudon. While his mom continues to chat with her best friend, Izuku began to feel like something felt off. He doesn’t understand why but when Katsuki began to explain about the events that took placed in the park, Izuku interrupted his friend with the first thing that came to his mind.

“We are having kastudon tonight” Izuku question as he starred to his mother. He was ignoring the look Kacchan was giving him. 

“I know it is your favorite, so I decide to make it for you,” Inko smiled. “I thought you might like it for tonight’s dinner.”

“Thanks, mom” Izuku said with excitement.

“Anyway, what were you about to say Katsuki,” Inko inquired. 

Before Katsuki began to tell their mom about Izuku’s newly discovered quirk, Izuku began to blabber about emerging heroes until Katsuki gave up talking in favor of eating dinner. 

  
Later in the evening, Katsuki and Izuku were playing with heroes figurine. While their mothers were distracted in the living room, Katsuki began to question his friend.

“Okay, why did you stop me from talking,” Katsuki question. 

“I don’t know” Izuku honestly responded. “I don’t why I didn’t want you to talk about my quirk.”

“Would you rather be diagnosed as quirkless” Katsuki asked. “It will make everything harder for you.”

“Yes,” Izuku spoke with confidence. “ I don’t know why, but something is telling me to keep quiet about this quirk.” 

“Why” Katsuki asked once more, with a hint of confusion. “Why would you need to lie about not having a quirk?”

“I don’t know Kacchan,” Izuku hesitated. “I wish I knew.”

_On the dried grassy field of the wide-open plane stood a tall, slender, Native American woman. There was a basin up ahead that once quench the thirst of the local wildlife. All of a sudden, the dried grass became vibrate with life as it transformed from a dusty color to an emerald color. The basin also transformed into an overflowing lake of fresh water. As the environment slowly transformed in front of the mysterious woman’s eyes, childish laughter was echoing for the woman to hear._

_The woman walks toward the newly formed lake as she held a tiny, pale wrist in her right hand. She gently drags her companion to the lake to see their reflection. On the lake surface, two reflections were staring right back at them. One was the Native American woman dress in traditional native clothing. Next to her is a tiny, pale boy with emerald curls and eyes shining with delight. He was also wearing traditional Native American clothing._

  
_“How did you do this” the woman gasp in wonder. “Not even a personification can create such miracles.”_

_“I don’t know Native America,” the boy hummed. “Something within me told me to help this land to heal, so I healed it.”_

_“Adahy, keep this between us,” the woman known as Native America warned. “With a gift such as yours, there are surely those out there who would love to take advantage of you.”_

_“If I am not like you ma then what am I” the boy known as Adahy wondered. “I know I’m not human, but you can’t do the same things as I can?”_

_“I still believe you represent something,” Native America said with confidence. “You have been the same age for a decade now. Together, we will find the truth about your origins.”_

Izuku was abruptly woken up when he accidentally knocks his alarm clock to the floor. He doesn’t know why but the dream was so realistic. 

“Why does it feel so familiar,” Izuku mumble as he stared at the broken pieces of his alarm clock. 


	2. The Gifts of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns that there is more his quirk can do than control flowers. At first, he is terrified about the power he contains. However, the support from his best friend and a blurry dream help him accept his quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I did not expect this many people to like this. I tend to update slowly due to outside factors and the thing we call life responsibilities. I will update the tags/ ratings between the fourth and seventh chapter because of it of the plot.

Today, Izuku decided to drag Kacchan to a riverbank surrounded by hills. They were only a ten-minute walk from their picnic their mothers’ had prepared that day, so he was free to practice his quirk to his heart desire. Right now, Izuku was testing his abilities to make the flora grow. Can he alter the color of the flowers? How large can he grow the flowers? Can he manipulate other types of vegetation, or does his quirk limit himself to flowers? Izuku ponders the many questions that float in the head as control the flowers surrounding him. He is trying to form a heart made out of flowers, but it was challenging to do something more complex. Izuku needed to move his arms in a heart motion while facing the grassy area to make the local flora grow and form a heart shape. It made Izuku believe that his quirk does not solely rely on his mind to activate his quirk.

“Try to control the waterlily,” Katsuki suggested with a tone of boredom. “You have been testing flowers that have been growing on the ground for the past 15 minutes. Do something else.”

“You’re right,” Izuku exclaimed as he turned to face the riverbank. “Let me try to make the waterlily fully bloom!” 

Izuku chooses to sway one of his arms as an attempt to make the waterlily grow. His action did make the Waterlillies on the river bank grow with an additional effect. In addition to making the aquatic plant growth, Izuku manages to move a proportion of the water from the riverbank and splash Kacchan right in the face.

“I’m sorry Kacchan,” Izuku panic as Katsuki wipes the water from his eyes. “I didn’t know I can do that!”

“How the fuck can you do that” Katsuki shouted. “I thought your quirk was to control some flowers or maybe plants!”

“Well, I guess it’s not,” Izuku replied. “Maybe my quirk is a lot more powerful than we thought.”

“If you can control the environment, I fucking swear I’ll-” Katsuki ranted before he was interrupted by Izuku. 

“Nevermind, I don’t think it’s that powerful,” Izuku bashfully said as he rubbed one his arms. “It’s not like I can create a gust of wind by waving my hands wildly.”

To prove his point, Izuku began to randomly wave his right hand. He did not expect a random gust of wind to hit Kacchan and knock him off the ground. Katsuki gave Izuku a look of shock before standing back up.

“Are you still in denial?” Katsuki gave Izuku a deadpan look before turning Izuku. Katsuki then turned Izuku to the direction of the scatter flower petals across the ground.

“No, my quirk is powerful,” Izuku sighs. He looked at the scatter petals and back at Katsuki. “My quirk is an enigma! Elemental quirks are supposed to focus on a chosen element!.”

“But you fucking control the grass, water, and air around you,” Katsuki finished. “ That may be all that you control.”

“But what if there is more” Izuku rambled as his panic grew. “What if there is more to my quirk that I have yet discovered? What if I hurt someone? What if…”

Katsuki roughly grabs hold of Izuku shoulders and lightly shake him. 

“That’s why we’re training your quirk,” Katsuki softly spoke as he loosens his hold on Izuku’s shoulders. “I don’t know why you want to fucking keep this cool quirk a secret, but I’m here. We’ll train each other to master our quirks!”

“Thanks, Kacchan,” Izuku sniffled. “I don’t know why I panic, but I feel much better.”

“Of course you do, nerd,” Katsuki responded as he let Izuku go. “You have me with you.”

After spending all day in the outdoors, Izuku was greeted with a man standing by the house door, looking sheepish. A man whose hair curls are a mixture of white and black and a disheveled suit. His mom fondly shakes her head and pulled the house key. 

“You forgot the house key again,” Inko tease as she opens the door. “For someone in your profession, I would think you were more prepared.”

“Honey, we are human,” Hisashi joked. “So I may lose my keys for the fifth time. It’s not like I burned the kitchen down!”

“~You did once,” Inko answered with an amused look. “You remember that, don’t you?”

“That’s fair,” Hisashi answered as he picked up Izuku.” That’s why I don’t cook.”

“I still don’t know how you burned the kitchen down while making fried eggs,” Inko admitted. “That’s an accomplishment itself!”

  
Once the trio was inside the house, Hisashi sat down in the living room couch with Izuku clutching onto him like a koala bear. Inko sat right beside her husband and enjoy the moment of temporary silence. Everything was peaceful and quiet for several minutes until Izuku began asking his dad questions.

“Dad, why I don’t go to a kindergarten like Kacchan,” Izuku curiously asked. “He tells me that all the other kids go to a kindergarten.”

“You don’t like mom teaching you,” Hisashi joked. “Is she a scary teacher? I mean, she can be terrifying at times but not all the time!”

Inko raised her eyebrows at her husband's antics.

“I love her as a teacher,” Izuku exclaimed. “But I want to know why I am at home or at the park all the time.”

“Izuku, you know we love you,” Hisashi said in a much more serious and calmer tone. “Do you trust us?”

“I know,” Izuku answered. He looked at his father’s eyes and saw a glint of worry. “You do everything to love me and protect me. I trust you.”

“I promise when you grow older, we will explain our actions,” Hisashi reassured. Although, it was debatable if the reassurance was for his son or himself. “However, we should give you a little bit more exposure to the outside world.”

“Like going to the cool places,” Izuku cheerfully said. “Kacchan said there is a store that sells heroes merch! Can we go there?”

“Yes, baby steps,” Hisashi smiled. “ First, a few stores. Then, when you turn six, we can maybe think about enrolling in school.”

“Wow, I can’t wait!” Izuku looks at his father and back to his mother. I can’t wait to go to school with Kacchan!”

* * *

  
_The woman referred to Native America stood next to the boy she referred to as Adahy. Currently, they were at a tribe that was celebrating with a large feast. The tribe rejoices in the marvelous and miraculous restoration of the local lands. Unknowing to the tribe’s people, the restoration of the local wildlife was due to the child personification. The dancing and chatter from the people had intoxicated the air with joy that temporarily removes any lingering fears and worries._

_“Are they happy ma,” Adahy asked as he looks at the dancing humans._

_“Yes, they are happy,” Native America replied. She took one moment to look at the setting sun before she looks back at Adahy. “They are celebrating the gifts the world provides to us.”_

_“Oh, like what?” Adahy’s eyes widen as he stared at his mother figure with curiosity. “What are the world’s gift?”_

_“There are just so many,” Native America said in a tone of excitement. “ The water that fuels us, the ice that cools us, the grass that nurtures us, the ground that holds us, the wind that guides us, and the fire that warms us!_

_“Are there more,” Adahy asked. “Are there more gifts from the world?”_

_“Yes and no,” Native America explained. “There is the lighting that strikes, the poison that harms us, and the gifts I mentioned previously can be transformed into something that can harm us. However, it is something the Earth’s provides, so we must respect its gift.”_

_Adahy stays silent before he raises his hands up to look at the palm of his hands. Adahy thought of the miracles he performed and how he manipulated Earth’s elements or what Native America refer to as gifts. Ah, such talents he possesses! He wonders if he can control Earth’s other gift beside the water, air, and grass._

* * *

  
“Kacchan, look what I can do,” Izuku hollered as he removed a chuck of the ground and created a dent on the ground. The chunk of rock was floating for some reason on the palm of Izuku’s hand. 

“You can fucking control dirt now?” Katsuki was growing tired of Izuku’s quirk bullshit. He was so done with everything, but it appears Izuku is not.

“Watch this,” Izuku exclaimed as he places the chuck of the ground to the side and creates a small sphere of fire within the cups of his hands. “I can make fire as well!”

That was it, Katsuki’s best friend will continue with his random bullshit. 

“Why,” Katsuki sputtered. “Why can you do this? How do you know you can do this?”

“What do you mean Kacchan,” Izuku smiled. “You said it’s my quirk!”

“Yesterday, you were panicking about your quirk,” Katsuki mentioned as he starred at Izuku. “You were terrified of your quirk! Now, you are all accepting of your quirk!”

Izuku doesn’t know why he suddenly gains a little bit of confidence. He vaguely remembers the dream of a woman and dancing people. Everyone was blurry, and he doesn’t recall the people's names, but the woman was talking about Earth’s gift. The woman mentioned that the water, grass, and wind are gifts the Earth provides to all life. Izuku doesn’t know but referring the elements he controlled yesterday as a gift makes his quirk much more manageable. 

  
“I realized that my quirk is special,” Izuku softly spoke. “ A quirk that can potentially control the Earth’s elements...it’s something special!”

“What changed your mind,” Katsuki inquired, looking a little relieved of his friend’s change of attitude. 

“A vague dream I had,” Izuku replied. “I don’t remember much about it or why I dream such a dream, but it made me realized my quirk is a wonderful thing!”


	3. Annual World Summit Report  (Plus, the quirks of the Personifications) *UPDATED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place years after Izuku discovered his quirk, there was an annual summit where world leaders and personifications meet to discuss important topics. There have been important discoveries and truths revealed in the annual summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to publish so everyone can have a reference to look at in regards to the nation's quirk. Not all the characters listed here will be in the story but I didn't want to leave anyone out. 
> 
> I may go back to make some quick edits.
> 
> 11/27/20  
> Updated the quirks and all of the personification should have their second quirk.

Annual World’s Summit Report

Date: December 1, 2XXX

Note Summary Update.

Personifications have immunity to quirks such as Erasure. In addition to immunity to such quirks, personifications are more durable against quirks from humans. Due to humankind’s evolution, personifications can portray their nonhuman qualities as quirks when using their human alias. Each personification has noted down their alias and registered their fake quirk to the quirk registry. All of the personifications presented at this year’s summit have given their consent to write down their human alias, the fake quirk of the alias, true quirk, nation name, and the reason for their fake quirk. In the column that states”Truth,” in parentheses is the personification’s reason for their fake quirk. 

Due to circumstance, a select handful of individuals across the world are aware of the personification existence. In exchange for admitting to the existence of personification, the selected individual has revealed the origins of what the world leaders knew as All for One. The world leaders are aware of the secret of All Might’s quirk and have sworn an oath to the secrecy of the quirk One for All. It has been decided that All Might must find a successor withing ten years to train. Major world powers will provide All Might with their respective personification to assist All Might if assistance is requested. A new electronic document has been added to the Top Secret Folder within the database due to the revelation of the quirk All for One and One for All. For more information, contact IT for the code to access the electronic document.

America has confirmed that All Might have defeated All for One. Japan will continue to monitor All Might until the hero has trained a successor. All personifications have been asked to monitor their residence and to report any activities from All for One’s followers. Additionally, all personifications are required to do a daily check-in monthly with the United Nations. Due to the All for One’s kidnapping incident involving the abductions of several micronations, all micronations are required to report to their respective nation guardian and the United Nation twice a month. Additionally, the micronation who was All for One’s victims is mandated to attend bi-weekly individual therapy and one monthly “family” therapy until it is deemed safe to discharge the micronation from therapeutic services. 

  
  


England, Romania, and Norway have noted an imbalance in the world. The magic trio, personifications who can perform magic, insisted that the disorder in the world is growing for unknown reasons. For unknown reasons, the earth has been displaying an increasing number of natural disasters and certain landmasses are becoming uninhabitable for humans. In addition to growing natural disasters occurring in the world, the trio disclosed the emergence of a new underwater country formed from the dissolved nation once known as Atlantis. Atlantis, a city that existed in myths, had emerged from the seas. After thousands of years of its disappearance from history, Atlantis has emerged as a floating city half the size of Iceland. The chief of the respective entity explained that the city emerged after the royal family was killed after a two hundred year civil war with the assistance of the merfolk and sirens tribes that are scattered throughout the world. Once the civil war ended, Atlantis and the tribes unified to create a new sovereign name Neo Atlantis. 

Dissolved nations, with the exception of Prussia, disappear from history due to not being a sibling of the country that occupies the dissolved nation’s land. The chief of Neo Atlantis state that a close friend , runaway prisoner and former prince of the former royal family, confirmed the death of the personification once known as Atlantis. However, he refused to give the whereabouts of Neo Atlantis as it is rumored that Atlantis gave birth to Neo Atlantis, a phenomenon unheard of for personifications. When surrounded, the former prince has declared that Neo Atlantis exists and sprouted a declaration to fulfill Atlantis’s final wish. Additionally, the former prince spoke of the existence of several unknown personifications Atlantis had informed him. He committed suicide to avoid being capture once more. 

  
  


All nations and world leaders are asked to search for the unknown personifications the former prince speaks of. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finnland are asked to visit Greenland since its status from an autonomous country within the Kingdom of Denmark change to an independent country fifty years ago. Ther Americas, specifically America and Canada, are asked to investigate the island half the size of Cuba that mysteriously appears twenty-five years ago sixty miles across the shore of Alaska. The island, known as Meta, is a territory not declared as territory by any country but is mainly inhabits by those formerly reside in North America. It has been recognized as a nation when wealthy entrepreneurs began to be populated on the island and formed a stable government. 

  
  


Below the document is the personifications human alias, representation, and real quirk. 

  
  


**Country** : North Italy

 **Quirk** : Angel of Healing

Angel of Healing gives the quirk user angel physiology with features of a seraph and the ability to manipulate, create, and shape light. The individual’s wings and a halo are made out of light which can be summoned or disappeared at will. In addition to having an angel’s feature, the individual can heal and restore the living organisms but in exchange for one’s physical health, energy, stamina, and mental health. He cannot heal the damage done by a personification. 

**Quirk** : Seer

Seer is a quirk that will inflict force visions when the individual is awake or dreaming. The individual will receive visions that will warn, inform, or help the individual. Activating the quirk at will is possible but it will cost some stamina to do so. 

**Human Name** : Feliciano Vargas

 **Quirk** : Fast Feet

Fast Feet increase the individual’s running at high speeds to the point the individual can run over water. The more carbohydrates the individual eats, the longer and faster the individual can run. However, the weakness of said quirk is that not having enough carbohydrates daily will reduce the speed and duration.

(Truth: North Italy has already possessed the ability to run so fast. Running away from training and all of his problems have helped increase his running speed!)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Germany

 **Quirk** : Geokinesis

Geokinesis allows the individual to shape and manipulate large earth substances such as pebbles, boulders, stone, gems, and minerals. The quirk is ineffective for tiny earth particles such as dust and dirt. Items that contain minerals such as metal can be manipulated to the individual’s desire. The individual can only produce power gems out of their hand without outside help.

 **Quirk** : Psychic Aura

Psychic Aura is a complex quirk that gives the individual the ability to wield psychic energy. The individual can create either a shield, barrier, dome, or a field formed from their psychic energy or utilize the psychic energy to temporarily float. The individual can use their psychic energy to make objects, including people, move or float within a mile radius. The individual’s quirk becomes unstable with high and long energy use. 

**Human Name** : Ludwig Belischmidt

 **Quirk** : Hand Tracker

Hand Tracker gives the user’s hands the ability to place a “tracker mark” on the object of interest, item or person, so the individual can track down the object of interest. The mark will disappear within two hours after the individual can no longer track the object of interest without marking the object of interest once more. 

(Truth: Germany often keep the nations in line. He has so much practice in finding a fleeing Italy, hidden nations, and finding his lost dogs that it became second nature to find lost things!

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Japan

 **Quirk** : Chlorokinesis 

Chlorokinesis allows the individual to create, control, and manipulate grass-like substance such as grass, flowers, leaves, and bamboo. The quirk is ineffective toward crops, vegetables, fruits, and nuts plants. The quirk gives the individual the benefits of a plant such as synthesis to regain health or energy. The quirk is significantly weak in environments classified where there is very little water, significant cold or heat, and bodies of water. 

**Quirk** : Tangible Phantoms

Tangible Phantoms allow the individual to create temporary illusions that can be solidified and inflict real-life damage to a target. The strength of the illusions can decrease as the number of illusions increase. The maximum amount of illusions that can be created at one time is 25 illusions. The illusions can mimic the properties and capabilities of the object or the individual and the subject’s quirk of a human. 

**Name** : Kiku Honda

 **Quirk** : Keen Eye

Keen Eye gives the individual enhanced vision that is stronger than an averaged quirked individual. The quirk allows the individual to notice detail that others may miss and is often invisible to the naked eye. The individual's eyesight is three times effective compared to an averaged quirk individual. 

(Truth: He’s that good in noticing small details in his surroundings. It’s easy for him to fake this quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Personification** : Prussia

 **Quirk** : Sound Breaker

Sound Break allows the individuals to break the sound barrier and create sonic booms by either using their hands or feet. The sonic booms the individual produces can cause damage and the level of severity can vary. 

**Quirk:** Metal Sphere

Metal Sphere allows the individual to create balls of metal with a wide range of sizes and features. The individual can choose to add spikes to the balls of metal. **  
**

**Name** : Gilbert Belischmidt

 **Quirk** : Chick Whisper

Chick Magment allows the individual to easily attract and befriend baby chicks. The individual will automatically understand the chirping from the baby chicks until the chicks reach the age of maturity. 

(Truth: Even Prussia himself cannot understand why he can understand baby birds so well. Hanging around Gilbird must have allowed Gilbert to slowly understand the language of baby birds. He also doesn’t know why baby birds love to be around him. )

  
  
  
  


**Country** : South Italy

 **Quirk** : Angel of Power

Angel of Power gives the quirk user angel physiology with features of a seraph and the ability to manipulate, create, and shape light. The individual’s wings are made out of light which can be summoned or disappeared at will. In addition to having an angel’s feature, the individual can amplify an individual’s quirk but in exchange for one’s physical health, energy, stamina, and mental health.

 **Quirk** : Past Reading

Past Reading gives the individuals to see visions of the past of the object or living organism they touch. The vision can range from the daily life of the object to a significant history of the person the individual touches. The individual can accidentally or unintentionally activate the quirk on some occasions.

**Name** : Romano Vargas

 **Quirk** : Photosynthesis Speed

Photosynthesis Speed allows the individual to run at high speed. The speed the individual is determined on the amount of light available in the immediate environment. The individual can also absorb the sunlight throughout the day and utilizing the stored sunlight as energy reserves for later use. 

(Truth: This is a bullshit lie because he always had the ability to run at a ridiculous speed. However, he needed to come up with a fake quirk when he goes out as Romano and not a nation.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Spain

 **Quirk** : Solar Gift

Solar Gift allows the individual to become faster, stronger, durable, and energetic when exposed to sunlight. The individual will take significantly less damage from physical attacks and quirks when exposed to the sunlight. The individual can also significantly regain health underneath the sun. The individual is nearly invincible at noon. 

**Quirk: Gunpowder Whisp**

Gunpowder Whisp allows the individual to manipulate the gunpowder produce when they breathe it out through their mouth. The individual can control anything classified as gunpowder, with more aspects of control on the gunpowder produced from their mouth. 

**Name** : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo 

**Quirk** : Lifter

Lifter is a strength-based quirk that allows the individual to lift the maximum amount of 2 ton. The individual can never lift anything more than 2 tons, even if the individual physical condition improves. 

(Truth: Spain can always lift heavy stiff but he needed to make a fake quirk registry along with the other nations. He chose 2 ton as the limit because that is the maximum amount a bull weighs.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Austria

 **Quirk** : Sound Manipulation

Sound Manipulation gives the individual control of sound within a mile radius. The individual can reduce soundwaves emitted from the target of interest or increase the intensity of the soundwaves being produced. The larger the radius will require more effort compared to a smaller radius. Damage inflicted on hands weaken the quirk.

 **Quirk** : Distorted Memory

Distorted Memory allows the individual to inflict a false memory, of the individual choosing, to an unsuspecting target. The false memory will last approximately three minutes before the target becomes aware of the false memory. 

**Name** : Roderuch Edelstein 

**Quirk** : Pierce Ears 

Pierce Ears give the individual enhanced hearing to the point that the individual can hear the most minuscule sound within a half a mile radius. The individual can hear the slightest off-pitch tune from an instrument, a stalker hiding within the bush, and a mouse hiding somewhere in a house.

(Truth: He’s a musician with very good ears. He’s a country that was involved in several major wars. Austria knows that his gift in noticing sound would make a believable quirk. )

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Hungary

 **Quirk** : Siren’s Lullaby 

Siren’s Lullaby allows the individual to emit an extremely enchanting and beautiful singing voice that lures anyone who hears it. Those who hear the individual are stuck in a trance-like state, listening for the individual’s command through song. Those who are deaf are immune. Overuse of the quirk will temporarily weaken the voicebox. The quirk will give the individual features of a siren seen in mythology.

 **Quirk** : Pheromone Queen 

Pheromone Queen allows the individual to secrete pheromones to the individual choosing through the individual’s palms. The individual can secrete chemicals to trigger a desire response like suggestibility, attraction, influence, or change the target’s emotions, draw or dispel people, sickness, and sleep. 

**Name** : Elizabeta Héderváry

 **Quirk** : Enhanced Stamina

Enhanced Stamina increases the individual’s stamina. The individual’s stamina is ridiculously high compared to the average population, It will take a lot more time and effort for the individual to tire out compared to an average person. However, if the individual indulges in oily food, the individual stamina will slightly decrease. 

(Truth: She’s a country which means she is not bound to human limitations. Of course, she can do 50 push-ups without breaking a sweat at all! It was the best quirk to fake when she out in the public.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : America

 **Quirk** : Pyrokinesis

Pyrokinesis allows the individual to create, shape, and manipulate fire. The intensity of the individual’s fire is dependent on the substance in the air and the weather. The individual can control the fire from other individuals with fire-based quirks. The quirk is weakened significantly by rainy weather and water-based quirks.

 **Quirk** : Fireworks

Fireworks are a very deadly quirk that can create powerful explosions through a rapid increase in volume and release of energy that is stored within the individual. Energy is referred to as calorie intake. The individual can induce an explosion by touching the target or from a distance if guided by the individual fingers. 

**Name** : Alfred F. Jones

 **Quirk** : Glutton

Glutton makes it that an individual can consume a large amount of food and convert it as strength and energy. The more the individual eats, the stronger the individual gets. Consumable liquids can also be converted to strength but to a lesser extent. Theoretically, the individual can eat plants such as grass, flowers, and vines but it will provide little energy and strength. 

(Truth: It’s America. He has always been able to eat a shit ton of food and drinks but he needed a reason to eat a lot. As a result, he pretends that food he eats can be converted to strength and energy.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Canada

 **Quirk** : Ghost

Ghost gives the individual the properties of what humans define a ghost. The individual can willingly turn objects or self invisible from others. The individual can also float a few feet above the ground and go tangible as if they are a ghost. For objects to take the same effect, the individual must be touching the object. 

**Quirk** : Aerokinesis

Aerokinesis allows the individual to create, shape, and manipulate air. The intensity of air-based attacks weakens in extremely high altitudes or deep below the sea level due to the lack of oxygen and nitrogen in such environments. 

**Name** : Matthew Williams

 **Quirk** : Silence 

Silence makes it that the sounds from an individual’s body movement and voice become more muted compared to an average quirk individual. The quirk has no effect on the sound produced by an instrument, tool, electronic device, or any outside items.

(Truth: No, Canada is naturally quiet. Even to this day, people forget that he is standing right behind them. It can be handy for some situations but sometimes it get annoying for him.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : England

 **Quirk** : False World

False World will alter the individual’s environment by creating a realistic illusion of different environment settings. The altered environment is trapped in a dome-like structure that will fade after the quirk wears off or if the individual leaves the area impacted by the illusion. Knocking the individual unconscious will also end the quirk’s effect. 

**Quirk** : Hydrokinesis

Hydrokinesis allows the individual to create, shape, and manipulate water in a liquid form. The individual can also manipulate liquids that are composed of at least 50% water. The individual cannot create water in extreme heat or extreme cold due to the temperature altering the liquid state of water. 

**Name** : Arthur Kirkland

 **Quirk** : False Magic

False Magic is a quirk that allows the individual to produce a light blast out of the palms of their hands. Whenever the quirk is activated, a magic circle will be produced beneath the individual feet. Overuse of the quirk will result in the individual to faint.

(Truth: England can use magic as a fake quirk! No will question a random blast from of his hands because there are weirder quirks in the world.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : France

 **Quirk** : Artillery Arrows

Artillery Arrows allow the individual to create arrows and strike down on the target. The individual can summon arrows from either the palm of his hands or from a distance to surround a target. Overuse of the quirk can reduce the individual’s stamina. 

**Quirk** : Electrokinesis

Electrokinesis can create, shape, and manipulate electricity. The individual cannot control electricity from high tech devices such as laptops, phones, and automobiles. The quirk cannot overcome with electrical resistant material such as rubber and silicate. 

**Name** : Francis Bonnefoy

 **Quirk** : Taste 

Taste allows the individual to have highly sensitive tastebuds. The quirk allows the individual to taste the most minimal flavor in cuisine that has multiple ingredients. If the individual eats something inedible, like a burned scone, the individual loses their sense of taste for 10 minutes. 

(Truth: It first bullshit France can come up with. He originally wanted to pretend he was quirkless but later saw how they were treated in other countries.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : China

 **Quirk** : Toxokinesis

Toxokinesis allows the individual to create, shape, and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. The individual can produce their own poison which can cause injuries to the target. The individual can change the potency of the poison to a mild sting to severely damaging the health of the target when the poison is absorbed.

 **Quirk** : Spider’s Thread

Spider’s thread allows the individual to create and manipulate durable string out of their finger. The string can be utilized to control objects or slice materials weaker than stone. The string is as strong as the individual physical and mental health. 

**Name** : Wang Yao

 **Quirk** : Panda Friend

Pandas within a five miles radius will attempt to find the individual so they can become the individual friend. Pandas will automatically want to help and protect the individual. The individual can understand the speech of pandas and can communicate with the pandas. 

(Truth: China needed to come up with a fake quirk so he made up the quirk Panda Friend. He needs an excuse for a Panda following him on some occasions. Also, Pandas really love China.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Russia

 **Quirk** : Cryokinesis

Cryokinesis allows the individual to create, control, and manipulate ice. The individual can produce their own ice and cannot control water. Theoretically, the individual can manipulate snow because it exists in a solid-state. 

**Quirk** : Energy Drain

Energy Drain allows the individual to drain the energy of the target through physical contact or making the contact with the pulse the emmit from the individual’s palms. In exchange for making the target physically weaker, the individual gains their stamina and health. Overuse of the quirk can gradually decrease the individual mental health. 

**Name** : Ivan Braginsky

 **Quirk** : Alcohol tolerance

The individual can consume a large proportion of alcohol without demonstrating any signs of intoxication. It is possible for the individual to get intoxication but it will take gallons of Everclear alcohol to reach that point. 

(Truth: It’s something Russia can do. No one can explain why he can drink hardcore liquor without breaking a sweat. It one of the mysteries of the nation.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Lithuania

 **Quirk** : Element Weaponry

Element Weaponry allows the individual to create inorganic weapons from nothing by utilizing the air, water, fire, or other inorganic substances in their surroundings. The abilities of the weapon vary based on the inorganic material use to create the weapon. The individual’s created weapon lasts around 10 minutes. 

**Quirk:** Backstep

Backstep allows the individual to send a pulse toward a target which forces the target to reserve the direction of motion of the actions they perform in the previous 5 seconds. The individual cannot use their quirk on the same person for 24 hours. 

**Name** : Tolys Laurinaitis

 **Quirk** : Pain Tolerance

Pain Tolerance gives the individual a higher pain tolerance compared to an average quirked individual. The pain inflicted on him will still leave scars, scabs, and bruises but the feeling of pain is reduced. 

(Truth: He seems to ignore all the pain that inflicted on him. Yes, he can feel pain but he got so used to it became easier to ignore it. He couldn’t come up with a better alias quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Estonia

 **Quirk** : Techmechanics

Techmechanics allow the individual to manipulate technology. The quirk is an extremely specific form of electrical manipulation that allows the individual to control the machinery, control the programming, manipulate software, and control electronics at a half-mile distance. 

**Quirk: DeActive**

DeActive allows the individual to deactivate electronic and mechanical items for a short period of touch. The individual must make hand contact with the item for the quirk to be activated. The quirk can be activated at will. 

**Name** : Eduard von Bock

 **Quirk** : Tech Fingers

Tech Fingers allow the individual to have mastery in information technology, known as IT, by touching a computer or other tech-related devices. It takes no training for the individual to understand the constant change in the IT field. 

(Truth: He’s just that good. He has years of practice and human advancement had slowed down since the emergence of quirks. IT has been almost the same for a century. Pulse, it is close to his real quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Lavita

 **Quirk** : Disc

Disc allows the individual to create discs out of the individual hand for various purposes. The discs can be created, shaped, and combined. The individual can create discs as large as a small table or a small as a pinball. The disc will fade after making physical contact with the object or physical damage to a target. 

**Quirk:** Motion Still

Motion Still allows the individual to temporarily freeze an individual’s motion for five seconds when making hand contact. The individual cannot use their quirk on the same person for 24 hours. 

**Name** : Raivis Galante

 **Quirk** : Adrenaline Push

Adrenaline Push is a quirk that is activated once the individual reaches a certain stress threshold. When stress, the individual is filled with the Adrenaline hormone and become immune to the crash and burn that occurs after the hormone level decreases. The quirk does not activate when the individual is displaying fear.

(A quirk alias Lavita tried to come up with at the very last minute. He doesn’t know why he picked this as his quirk. All he knows that being quirkless is a fate worse than death.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Ukraine

 **Quirk** : Gravity Shift

Gravity Shift allows the individual to bend gravity to make the environment have a higher or lighter gravitational pull. The radius of the individual’s quirk can reach up to one mile. When the quirk activates, the laws of gravity are in the individual’s control. The larger the radius, the more concentration is required.

 **Quirk:** Glass Fall **  
**

Glass Fall allows the individual to produce glass shards out of thin air for various purposes. The individual can only manipulate the glass shards produce from their quirk. The individual cannot control or manipulate glass from other sources. 

**Name** : Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginskaya

 **Quirk** : Green Thumb

Green Thumb gives the individual the talent to grow the crops and perennials the individual touches. The crops and perennials the individual touch will guarantee to grow, bloom, and produce products to harvest.

(Truth: Ukraine is a major agricultural nation. Even after the emergence of quirks, she continues to grow crops as a hobby. She needed a fake quirk to register so this was what she came up with.) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Belarus

 **Quirk** : Vector Hands

Vector Hands allow the individual to produce up to six, violet vectors shaped like hands in the individual’s back. The vectors can be used for multiple purposes such as going lifting and throwing objects, slashing most materials, creating a defense with the hands, and be used as weapons. The more vectors and tasks the individual perform, the higher the concentration is needed and the more mental strain impacts the individual. 

**Quirk:** Medusa

Medusa allows the individual’s hair to transform their hair into snakes. The individual possesses the ability to temporarily turn targets into stone through the snakes making eye contact with the targets. The individual must be careful to not have allies look at the snakes on their hair. 

**Name** : Natalya Arolovskaya

 **Quirk** : Pop Shadow

Pop Shadow is a quirk that makes the individual appear as an imitating shadow when the individual is angry. Despite not actually transforming into an imitating shadow, others see the illusion of an evil, creepy, violent shadow looming instead of an individual.

(Truth: Belarus did not come up with the fake quirk. Her older sister and older brother did not come up with the fake quirk. No one knows who came up with the fake quirk. 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Liechtenstein

 **Quirk** : Butterfly Princess

Butterfly Princess allows the individual to have the properties of a butterfly. Wings are hidden and folded on the individual back until the wings are ready to use. Butterflies are naturally attracted to the individual. An additional effect of the quirk is that the individual can disperse their body into a swarm of butterflies that can be scattered in a large area.

**Quirk: Ribbonary **

Ribbonary allows the individual to summon ribbons out of their palm for their own purposes. The ribbon the individual summons is dependent on the purpose of the ribbon. It could be a small, plain ribbon, or a ribbon that can hold 500 pounds of weight. The energy to produce the ribbon is entirely dependent on the hydration level. 

**Name** : Lilli Zeingli 

**Quirk** : Charm 

Charm can make those who look at her eyes to instantly like her as a person. Those who look to the individual eyes to lose the feeling of hate, jealousy, or anger toward the individual. Some may want to protect, care, or befriend the individual once they meet the individual’s gaze. Effects wear off an hour after the last eye contact.

(Truth: Liechtenstein is a well-mannered and empathetic individual. It will be easy to utilize the placebo effect and labeling effect to her favor by informing others of her quirk during her first interaction with a stranger.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Switzerland

 **Quirk** : Beams Bullet Furry 

Beams Bullet Furry allows the individual to summon a stream of endless waves of beams to a target. The individual can manipulate or directed the beams to surround one target or spread out the range to hit multiple targets. Overuse of the quirk will slowly deplete the individual’s stamina. 

**Quirk:** Camouflage Zero **  
**

Camouflage Zero allows the individual to blend into their surroundings by matching to surrounding coloration while masking their body heat emission. The duration is about five to twenty minutes, depending on the amount of times the individual uses their quirk. 

**Name** : Vash Zwingli

 **Quirk** : Lock On

Lock On gives the individual’s eyes to take aim at a target of interest and ensure that the individual will not lose track of the target. The quirk becomes more effective if the individual is utilizing weapons, such as guns or arrows, or participating in activities that require accuracy and aim. 

(Truth: Switzerland believes that this is the easiest quirk to fake. He was advised to register a fake quirk by his boss after meeting several anti-quirkless groups. )

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Poland

 **Quirk** : Flash Bomb

Flash Bomb allows the individual to create a flash band that can alter the sense of the target for a period of time. The flash created by the individual can alter the target’s sight and hearing due to the intensity of the quirk. The quirk is activated when the individual dispersing small spheres in their mouth. The quirk does not do any physical damage. 

**Quirk:** Emotional Blast

Emotional Blast allows the individual to project energy balls that are dependent on the individual’s emotions. Positive emotions produced stable, moderate power, and a higher quantity of energy balls. Negative emotions produced an unstable, powerful, and low quantity of energy balls.

**Name** : Feliks Lukasiewicz

 **Quirk** : Pony Countrol

By the individual’s voice, the individual can attract and command anything that is classified as a pony. All ponies who hear the individual’s voice will automatically like the individual and listen to the individual’s command. 

(Ponies really like Poland for some unknown reasons. Poland 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Denmark

 **Quirk** : Pain Control

Pain Control allows the individual to become the embodiment of pain. The individual can sense the physical pain of others while altering the pain level of targets. The individual can induce or take away the pain from a target from utilizing the aura the individual emits. The individual can transfer the pain from self to another individual. The quirk does not heal the injuries of self or others. 

**Quirk** : Cyro Dragon

Curo Dragon gives the individual humanoid dragon-like qualities such as dragon wings, claws, tail, and scales that are seen in western mythology. Unlike mutant quirks, the individual can withdraw and summon their dragon-like features. The individual can breathe ice and withstand cold temperatures. The individual can transform into a dragon if desire.

**Name** : Matthias Køhler

 **Quirk** : Power Boost

Power Boost gives the individual the ability to have a short burst of strength whence the individual desire to utilized their quirk. The more muscle mass the individual has, the stronger the quirk becomes, and the longer the duration of the burst lasts.

(Truth: He needed an excuse to carry an ax all the time. He will always say that carrying an ax will allow him to use his muscle which will make his quirk remain strong. )

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Finland

 **Quirk** : Atomic Cold

Atomic Cold allows the individual to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms to bring forth cold. The individual can control the atoms of inorganic material with ease. Organic material requires significantly much effort. The level of coldness varies between 10 celsius to -40. The individual can manipulate the atoms to utilized as weapons or alter the surrounding environment. 

**Quirk** : Lunar Fairy

Lunar Fairy gives the individuals fairy wings and capabilities that are commonly seen in folklore. Fairy capabilities include enhancing agility, durability, empathy, strength, and senses. The individual can freely summon transparent fairy wings on their back at will. After dusk, the individual gain the additional benefits of healing oneself and utilizing moonlight to spheres that produce damage. Daytime severely limits the quirk.

**Name** :Tino Väinämöinen

 **Quirk** : Winter Magic

Winter Magic allows the individual to perform the tasks and roles as if the individual is Santa Clause. The individual developed the ability to create gifts out of thin air in December of every year. The individual can also make sleighs and reindeers fly in December of every year. This quirk cannot be activated on the other months of the year. 

(Truth: Finland is Santa Clause. He has been Santa Clause for centuries so it was the easiest quirk to fake.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Sweeden

 **Quirk** : Icy Flare Phoenix

Icy Flare Phonenix allows the individual to transform into a phoenix made out of cold fire. The individual can either make a partial transformation or a full transformation of a phoenix. The individual gains a gradual healing factor, flying ability, and make ice with their wings. The quirk is weakened during hot weather. 

**Quirk** : Shockwave

Shockwave allows the individual to produce shockwaves out of the body or a body part that will deal with physical damage a paralysis status. The quirk cannot deal with damage to items naturally resistant to electricity and cannot paralysis those with certain mutant quirks. 

**Name** : Berwald Oxenstierna

 **Quirk** : Craftsmanship

Craftsmanship is a quirk that allows the individual to immediately underset a set of directions, measurements, and diagrams on paper or electronics regarding glassmaking, furniture building, and other related tasks. The individual will need to look at the paper or electronic screen for the quirk to activated.

(Truth: He is Sweeden. Building furniture is second nature to him and it was one of the easiest quirk to fake.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Norway

 **Quirk** : Teleportation

Teleportation allows the individual to teleport to different locations. The individual can teleport objects and people they make contact with. The individual must have visited or a vivid mental image of the location prior to teleporting to a certain area. Longer distance will require more effort from the individual. 

**Quirk** : Hands of Hell

Hands of Hell allow the individual to produce shadow-like hands out of the ground. The shadow-like hands can reach up to 15 meters tall. The individual can make dozens of hands emerge from the ground surrounding themselves or a chosen target. 

**Name** : Lukas Bondevik

 **Quirk** : Ice Blast

Ice Blast is a quirk that allows the individual to produce an ice blast out of the palms of their hands. Whenever the quirk is activated, a magic circle will be produced beneath the individual feet. Overuse of the quirk will result in the individual to lose body heat and put their health at risk. 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Iceland

 **Quirk** : Dual Breath

Dual Breath allows the individual to release a combination of fire and ice out of their mouth. The lungs are capable to manipulate the fire and ice combination to make bursts, streams, or spheres come out of the individual mouth. 

**Quirk** : Scanner Field 

Scanner Field allows the individual to create a field with a three-mile radius to detect all objects within the field. The field will be placed for five minutes before it disappears. After the disappearance of said field, the individual will not be able to produce another field until an hour has passed. 

**Name** : Emil Steilsson

 **Quirk** : Cold Tolerance

Cold Tolerance gives the individual a higher tolerance to cold temperatures by the body acting as an insulator. The quirk does NOT give the individual immunity to cold temperature since the body temperature will still decrease at an extremely slow pace.

(Truth: He is Iceland, a country that is not bound by normal human limitation. This was an easy quirk to fake for him.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Turkey

 **Quirk** : Smoke Body

Smoke Body allows the individual to transform into a smoke state. The individual can partially or fully become smoke. Because the individual is the embodiment of smoke, the individual can shape and manipulate smoke from other sources or the smoke produced from self. 

**Quirk:** Locator

Locator allows the individual to track down lost objects that belong to the individual or others. The individual can gain a clear picture of a lost object of another person after making eye contact with the target. The quirk cannot track down a missing person.

**Name** : Sadik Adnan

 **Quirk** : Fury

Fury is a simple enhancement quirk that slightly enhances the individual’s strength, speed, stamina, and tolerance to the natural elements. The enhancement is directly linked to the individual diet and physical health.

(Truth: It is one of the easiest things to fake for Turkey.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Greece

 **Quirk** : Gravity Lie

Gravity Lie allows the individual to defy the law of gravity. When the individual activate their quirk, the individual can defy the law of gravity to perform tasks such as wall climbing, ceiling climbing, leaping at higher heights, and other similar feats. 

**Quirk:** Dreamwalker

Dreamwalker allows the individual to travel to the dreams of others and act the role of a bystander. The individual cannot be a part of the target’s dream but can view the dream of the target as if it was played. The quirk can only be activated when the individual is asleep. **  
**

**Name** : Heracles Karpusi

 **Quirk** : Cat Tune

Cat Tune allows the individual to summon domestic cats and kittens by vocal command. The quark does not work if the individual is 10 miles away from land or 50 miles away from the nearest civilization. 

(Truth: He has an army of cats. Cats throughout the world love him for some unexplained reason. The fake quirk he listed is not hard to fake.)

  
  


**Country** : Egypt

 **Quirk** : Sand body

Sand Body allows the individual to partially transform their body parts into sand. Due to becoming an embodiment of sand, the individual can shape and manipulate sand from the environment or the sand produced from self. 

**Quirk:** Object Summoning

Object Summoning allows the individual to summon objects they own. The individual cannot summon objects that they have no ownership of or an object they have never seen. The individual can multiple objects at once as long they have ownership of the objects being summoned. **  
**

**Name** :Gupta Muhammad

 **Quirk** : Heat Tolerance

Heat Tolerance gives the individual a higher tolerance to hot temperatures by the body acting as a cooler. The quirk does NOT give the individual immunity to hot temperature since the body temperature will still increase at an extremely slow pace.

(Egypt does not find this a hard quirk to fake. He has adapted to the country’s climate and it’s not hard to deceive people these days.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Seychelles

 **Quirk** : Merfolk

Merfolk allows the individual to transform into a mermaid. The individual gain the properties of a mermaid such as aquatic adaptation, enhanced sense, a glistening fishtail, and beacon emission. The individual does contain properties that are often seen in sirens due to significant differences between the two species. 

**Quirk: Ring**

Ring allows the individual to create rings out of energy for their own purpose. The ring can be utilized to bind the target, a projectile, or a weapon that only the individual can wield. If the rings went unused for over a period of time, the ring will disappear. Too much ring creation will result in exhaustion. 

**Name** : Michelle Bonnefoy

 **Quirk** : Photosynthesis

Photosynthesis requires the individual to be exposed to light as her daily need. Increase exposure to natural or artificial light can increase the individual’s stamina and energy level. Low level of light exposure can make the individual feel weaker and exhausted.

(Seychelles uses this as an excuse to avoid going outside on cloudy days. She was one of the nations who waited until the last minute to come up with a fake quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Australia 

**Quirk** : Heat Wave

Heat Wave allows the individual to release waves, rings, pulse, blasts, spheres, and burst heat. The individual can create the heat waves through their hands into ruptures and can be hot enough to melt ice instantly.

 **Quirk:** Pic

Pic allows the individual to alter physical photos as if the alter photo was the original photo. The alterations to the original photo is so realistic that no one was able to detect the change of the altered photo unless there is another copy of the original photo to make the comparison.

**Name** : Jett Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Koala Friend

Koala Friend makes it that the individual instantly befriends animals classified as a Koala. The individual presence alone can calm down any angry Koala without much effort. The quirk does not give the individual the ability to communicate with koalas.

(Austalia was originally classified as quirkless but he changed his quirk status after Wy was targeted by an anti-quirkless group.) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Belgium

 **Quirk** : Rainbow Light

Rainbow Light allows the individual to create rainbows with their palms or feet. The individual can solidify the rainbow they produce to make rainbow based attacks, a minor shield, or a platform. The rainbow can be used to glide or fly across the air or water. 

**Quirk:** Liar’s Tale

Liar’s Tale allows the individual to force a target to tell lies about the chosen topic when responding to the individual’s verbal response. If the target tries to communicate the truth through writing or body gestures, the target’s body will involuntarily communicate a lie. The quirk effects are temporary. 

**Name** : Larua Maes

 **Quirk** : Accelerated Healing

Accelerated Healing allows the individual’s cells to heal at a much faster rate. Cells heal 10% much faster compared to an average person without a healing quirk. Healing quirks can make the individual heal much faster as well. 

(Truth: Countries have a natural ability to heal faster and suffering less severe injuries compared to a human. It was a perfect fake quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Netherlands

 **Quirk** : Pocket Dimension

Pocket Dimension allows access to a pocket dimension where the individual can store objects or people. The pocket dimension can be manipulated to fit the individual’s preferences. The pocket dimension is large as a high school soccer field. 

**Quirk: Mercury Slate**

Mercury Slate allows the individual to produce, shape, and manipulate the element mercury. The quirk is more effective if the element is in its standard liquid state. The individual can only produce liquid mercury but can shape its properties to a solid after producing the mercury. 

**Name** : Tim Maes

 **Quirk** : Body Resistance

Body Resistance makes the individual body’s more resisted to physical attacks like being stabbed, shot, punched, kicked, slammed, dragged, and other related injuries. The individual will develop fewer physical injuries and marks compared to an average individual.

(Truth: He is a country. It is foolish to believe that a country can be easily by something minor. One benefit of being a country is that he is not as fragile as a human.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Taiwan

 **Quirk** : Kitsune

Kitsune allows the individual to transform into a kitsune with five tails. The individual gain properties of a kitsune such as enhanced senses, speed, stamina, strength, endurance, and durability. The individual can also retract claws as part of their kitsune properties. 

**Quirk:** Platform Step **  
**

Platform Step allows the individual to create platforms beneath their feet by solidifying the air present within their feet. After 10 seconds of no contact from the individual’s feet, the created platform will disappear. The size of the platform can be up 10 feet in width and length. **  
**

**Name** : Lin Yi Ling

 **Quirk** : Scape Healing

Scape Healing is a mild self-healing quirk that heal the individual’s minor cuts, injuries, and bruises. The quirk cannot allow the individual to heal severe or fatel injuries.

(Truth: Like every other country who faked a healing quirk, it was the easiest quirk to fake. Nations don’t even get minor injuries these days! However, she needed a fake quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Vietnam

 **Quirk** : Bountiful Harvest

Bountiful Harvest allows the individual to create an abundance of crops within 250 acres. The individual will make the plants classified as crops to grow faster or immediately ready for harvest. Due to the nature of the quirk, the individual cannot repeatedly use the quirk because of the high stamina cost. 

**Quirk** : False Density 

False Density allows the individual’s body to have a physical mass and weight when touched by others but do not have any mass or weight when interacting with the environment. For example, the individual can be lifted by a person but can walk on water with ease. The individual can carry things and knock things down but can walk on thin ice. 

**Name** : Nguyen Lien

 **Quirk** : Youth

Youth prevents the individual from aging and maintain an appearance society deem youthful. After the individual reach to their early twenties, the individual stop aging. However, the cells located inside the body will continue to age as the individual grow older.

(Truth: Vietnam is in her mid-twenties. She only needs to pretend to be in her forties to fake this quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Cuba

 **Quirk** : Weather Sphere

Weather ball can use the weather to create spheres. The element of the spheres is based on the environment’s weather. The spheres vary in sizes or shapes. The quirk is ineffective if the individual is inside a building unless there are windows nearby. 

**Quirk:** Scent

Scent allows the individual to manipulate the scent of their environment to a scent the individual has smelled at some point in their life. Additionally, the individual can manipulate their bodily scent, including making their scent odorless, for their personal reasons.

**Name** : Carlos Machado

 **Quirk** : Smoke Filter

Smoke Filter makes the individual’s body immune to the harmful effects of tobacco and other smoking-related products. The lungs are immune to damage that is usually seen in avid smokers. 

(Truth: Cuba is a country, so smoking is a minor threat to him compared to other things he experiences in the past.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Hong Kong

 **Quirk** : Dissociation

Dissociation allows the individual to leave one body in a ghost-like form. The individual can perform physical damages or tasks as if they have the body. In the ghost-like form, the individual cannot be seen by a naked eye. The longer the individual stays in the ghost-like state, the more at risk the individual is for internal bleeding. 

**Quirk:** Phosphorus Wiz

Phosphorus Wiz allows the individual to produce phosphorus gas from their skin pores and manipulate the substance for their own purposes. The individual cannot control phosphorus from sources that did originate from their own body. However, the individual can inhale phosphorus from other sources without harm to their well-being. 

**Name** : Wang Jia Long

 **Quirk** : Plus

Plus allow the individual to spend less energy in their daily life. Intense physical activities require less energy expenditure compared to the average quirked individuals.

(Truth: It is really easy to fake a quirk these days that Hong Kong wonders how many are faking a quirk these days.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Romania

 **Quirk** : Ruby Embodiment

Ruby Embodiment allows the individual to transform part of their body to Ruby as a way to defend themselves from quirks and physical attacks. Due to being an embodiment of ruby, the individual can summon rubies and use the ruby summon to create a whip or hurl at the target. 

**Quirk:** Blood Overlord

Blood Overlord makes the individual body generate a huge quantity of blood to use for their own purpose. The blood can be solidified as weapons or transforms into forms of attacks toward targets. The quirk is limited to the individual’s blood and cannot control the blood of others.

**Name** : Vlad Popescu

 **Quirk** : Fire Blast

Fire Blast is a quirk that allows the individual to produce a fire blast out of the palms of their hands. Whenever the quirk is activated, a magic circle will be produced beneath the individual feet. Overuse of the quirk will result in the individual body temperature increasing in temperature and at risk for a heat stroke. 

(Truth: Romania can use fucking fire magic which means he can easily fake a fire quirk. 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Thailand

 **Quirk** : Possession

Possession allows the individual to inhabit someone through touch. While inhabiting the target’s body, the individual can control the individual’s physical movement and quirk. The possession can last between 5 to 15 minutes. The stronger the individual willpower, the shorter the duration.

 **Quirk:** Metal Hair

Metal Hair allows the individual to create and wield weapons out of the hair on their head. The hair can transform into blades, an ax, a pair of scissors, or anything that can be utilized as a weapon. The quirk is limited to objects that are metal due to the hair being able to transform only to metal-based items. 

**Name** : Kasem Chao

 **Quirk** : Elephant Whisper

Elephant Whisper allows the individual to communicate and understand animals classified as an elephant. Elephants can understand the individual’s speech despite the fact the individual is speaking in a different language.

(Truth: Thailand does attract elephants but there are not a lot of elephants in most countries. It’s a perfect fake quirk.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Portugal

 **Quirk** : Truth Inducer

Truth Inducer allows the individual to force someone to speak the truth when the individual touches the target’s forehead. The target cannot lie unless the target has a quirk that gives immunity to quirks. 

**Quirk:** Ink Drip

Ink drip allows the individual to create, manipulate, and alter ink to their choosing. The individual can move ink, change the properties of ink, and transform the ink into attacks. The individual cannot control ink that has dried on a surface.

**Name** : João Fernádez Carriedo

 **Quirk** : Solar Power

Solar Power allows the individual minor self-healing capabilities when exposing to natural light. Artificial light will have no effect on the individual self-healing capabilities. The individual self-healing capabilities are limited to minor injuries. 

(Truth: Countries have self-healing capabilities before the emergence of quirk. It was really easy to fake a quirk with a minor drawback.)

  
  


**Country** : Luxembourg

 **Quirk** : Telepathy

Telepathy allows the individual to mentally receive and transmit information to a target. The individual can communicate with the target mentally. The quirk is ineffective for an unknown target or a target that an individual did not meet personally. 

**Quirk:** Gaseous Nerves

Gaseous Nerves allows the individual to breathe out nerve gas at will. The nerve gas does not damage the individual since the individual’s body adapted to the nerve gas. However, the nerve gas will impact others.

**Name** : Gabriel Schmit

 **Quirk** : Inner Focus

Inner Focus gives the individual a concentration level compared an average quirk individual. It allows the individual to survive a brutal work schedule or a task for a long period of time.

(Truth: Luxembourg is so used to a busy work schedule that it was an easy quirk to fake.

  
  
  
  


**Country** : South Korea

 **Quirk** : Mirror World King

Mirror World King allows the individual to travel via mirrors to any location with the mirror. The individual can travel by using an existing mirror or a mirror the individual creates out of thin air. The individual can use the mirror they created as a personal barrier or for combat purposes. 

**Quirk:** Inflame

Inflame allows the individual to cause burning pain by touching the individual with their hand. The quirk can range from burning pains to causing actual burn injuries to the target. The pain increase alongside the burn severity.

**Name** : Yong Soo Im

 **Quirk** : Mystery Boost

Mystery Boost will give an individual one out of five random superhuman-like qualities every day. The five qualities are speed, self-healing, stamina, pain tolerance, or strength. The individual will rarely get two qualities on a given day.

(Truth: Nations already have super like qualities. South Korea needed a fake quirk and it was the best one he can come up with)

  
  
  
  


**Nation** : Monaco

 **Quirk** : Poisoned Flame

Posioned Flame allows the individual to produce a purple fire contain toxic properties through their hands. The quirk can easily induce a burn and poison status at the time to target. Toxic gas will produce the moment the quirk is activated, making it important to use the quirk for at most a few minutes. The duration of the quirk use will impact the individual’s physical well-being. 

**Quirk:** Psychotic Curse

Psychosis Curse allows the individual to cause the target to experience a psychotic episode via touch. The psychotic episode is temporary and the target will return to their normal state of functioning. The individual can freely activate their quirk. 

**Name** : Sofia Bonnefoy

 **Quirk** : Gambler

Gambler gives the individual significant luck regarding activities where there are high risks and requires no skills. Specifically, the quirk gives the individual significant luck in gambling activities such as poker.

(Truth: She is naturally that good in gambling. She has defeated hundreds of people in one game of blackjack, poker, and other related games)

  
  
  


**Country** : Wales

 **Quirk** : Gwiber

Gwiber allow the individual to have the capabilities of a Gwiber. The individual can transform into a huge winged serpent with venomous bites. In the serpent form, the individual can survive on land or water. In the individual regular form, the individual maintains their venomous bites and can sprout wings on their back. 

**Quirk:** Fix

Fix allows the individual to repair medium sizes broken objects such as household items, simple machinery, and simple electronic devices such as a light-up sign. The individual cannot repair complex or large scaled objects like a supercomputer, secure and lock laptops, and lifesaving machinery.

**Name** : Dylan Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Small healing

Small Healing allows the individual to have minor healing quirks that cannot heal more than a simple cut.

(Truth: He couldn’t come up with a better quirk. England is very disappointed in his lack of creativity.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Ireland

 **Quirk** : Liquid Gold

Liquid Gold allows the individual to manipulate, control, and create gold in a liquid state. The individual can solidify the liquid gold produced out of their hands. The individual can control the liquid gold from other sources as long the components are mostly gold. 

**Quirk:** Gel-a-ton

Gel-a-ton allows the individual to transform liquids into a jelly-like state. The individual cannot transform liquids within an organic body. The substances made to make the gel can be used for a variety of purposes. 

**Name** : Patrick Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Analysis

Analysis is a quirk that increases an individual’s analytical skill. The quirk increases the individual’s intelligence and ability to concentration on a given task. 

(Analysis was the best quirk Ireland can come up with. Nothing more, nothing less.) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Scotland

 **Quirk** : Kelpie

Kelpie allows the individual the capabilities of a Kelpie. The individual can transform into a water horse that has the strength of a hundred horses. In the horse form, the individual can survive underwater for indefinitely or for a long period of time in their regular form. The quirk increases the individual physical attractiveness and gives minor control of water. 

**Quirk:** Petrol Blast

Petrol Blast allows the individual to produce gasoline from their hands and control anything that qualifies as gasoline. The individual is immune to the toxicity of the petroleum-derived oil.

**Name** : Allistor Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Minor Strength

Minor Strength allows the individual to have the ability to carry an additional 500 pounds when the quirk is activated. The individual cannot increase the weight limit despite the increase of muscle mass.

(Scotland found his fake quirk hilarious to fake. He’s a country so of course, he is strong!) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : New Zealand

 **Quirk** : Sling 

Sling allows the individual to stretch out their body parts without damaging one’s organs or causing permanent damage. The longer the individual stretch, the more vulnerable the body part becomes to outside forces. 

**Quirk:** Pearls Drop

Pearls Drop allows individuals to generate pearls out of free will. Like oysters, the individual can extract viruses, bacteria, pathogens, gases, harmful drugs, and parasites within their body by using a fluid their body specifically creare to trap the intrusive object and producing a pearl as the final outcome. Pearls created out of free will is noticeably smaller compared to the pearls created for health reasons. 

**Name** : Zach Kirkerland 

**Quirk** Shepread

Shepread allow the individual to communicate, understand, and befriend animals classified as sheep. Sheeps will automatically love the individual. 

(Truth: New Zealand thought this was a funny quirk to faked. Also, sheep does tend to love him for some odd reason.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Moldova

 **Quirk** : Environment Affinity

Environment Affinity allows the individual to survive and adapt to any environment and natural condition. The quirk allows the individual to tolerate a wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture. The individual can breathe underwater without air for several hours.

 **Quirk:** Elastic

Elastic allows the individual to give inflexible items enhanced pilancy, like metal, which give it the adjustable rubberiness as a rubber band. The pilancy will last between 5 to 10 minutes before the item return to its inflexible state. 

**Name** : Ion Popescu

 **Quirk** : Atmosphere Reader

Atmosphere Reader allows the individual to dictate the atmosphere in the individual’s environment. The individual can dictate the mood of the individual conversing with the quirk user. 

(Truth: Moldova can easily read people due to circumstances. He knows that it’s important to interact with people in a way that won’t offend anyone.)

  
  
  
  


**Country** : India

 **Quirk** : Shapeshifters

Shapeshifters allow the individual to shapeshift into people with the DNA the individual ingested. The individual can have a maximum of two different forms of real people. An additional benefit of the quirk is that the individual can switch out the form by ingesting a new person’s DNA and quickly transforming it into the form they want to remove. 

**Quirk:** Doubt Bringer

Distrust Bringer allows the individual to bring distrust to the individual once the target lock eye contact with the individual. Once eye contact is established, the individual can give a verbal command that induces doubt on a chosen topic. It can range from making the target unsure to growing hostile toward allies. Quirk can only be used once a day and it is temporary. 

**Name** : Neeraja Pat

 **Quirk** : Mathematics Wiz

Mathematics Wiz allows the individual to be born with a knowledge of mathematics. One look at a mathematical problem and the individual will have the answer in their head seconds later. 

(Truth: India is just that good in Mathematics. He got centuries of practive compare to an average of four to eight years of education.) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Czechia

 **Quirk** : Spores

Spores alter the individual’s hair so flowers can grow on the individual’s hair and produce spores of the individual’s choosing. Spores can induce sleep, paralysis, poison, or a chemical burn. 

**Quirk:** Ooze Bomb

Ooze Bomb allows the individual to create explosive constructs of goo with a chosen effect. An individual can choose to create goo bombs that are slippery, sticky, or stenchful. Smaller goo bombs require less effort but do little damage. Larger goo bombs require more effort but can do more significant damage. 

**Name** : Tereza Novák

 **Quirk** : Shining Strength

Shinning Strength allows the individual to carry items three times heavier than the individual body’s weight. 

(She is a strong personification so it was the easiest quirk to fake. Just slap a fancy name and everyone will believe that it is a quirk.) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Slovakia

 **Quirk** : Hardness Alteration

Hardness Alternation allows the individual to change the properties of an object through touch to make it hard as steel or malleable as rubber. 

**Quirk:** Wounded

Wounded allows the individual to force targets to obtain the same physical wounds as the individual through physical contact. Wounds are classified as any physical scars, cuts, and injuries that break the skin and body tissues. The quirk does not transfer the individual’s wound or pain. 

**Name** : Martin Obecny

 **Quirk** : Disorder Touch

Disorder Touch makes it that everything the individual touch becomes disarray, essay, and what is classified as a disorder. 

(Truth: Slovakia is a naturally sloppy personification who tries so hard not to be. He is also not good with anything with too many buttons.) 

  
  
  
  


**Country** : Cyprus

 **Quirk** : Mechanical Wings

Mechanical Wings allow the individual to manifest wings of a mechanical nature. The wings can be used for transportation, offensive, and defensive purposes. When the wings are destroyed, the individual cannot manifest new wings until 3 hours have passed. 

**Quirk:** Sting

Sting allows the individual to generate stingers anywhere on their arms. The stingers can be easily removed at will without pain. The stingers contain a position that temporarily disorientates the target. 

**Name** :Onur Charalambous

 **Qurik** : Body resistance

Body Resistance allows the individual to become more resistant to physical damage from sources that do not derive from a quirk. 

(Truth: Cyprus wanted his status to be quirkless. The only reason why he registers a fake quirk was that it was actually something Greece and Turkey agree on without argument. )

  
  


**Micronations below**

  
  


**Micronation** : Sealand

 **Quirk** : Winter’s Kid

Winter’s Kid allows the individual to embody the season winter. Outside of winter, the individual can produce and manipulate snow any time of the year. The individual also has a cold tolerance and resistance to ice-based quirk. During winter, the individuals have control aspects of winter such as cold, snow, and ice. Additionally, the individual experiences a drastic boost in stats and forces hibernation to living organisms in winter. Summer significantly weakens the individual.

 **Quirk:** Imagination

Imagination allows the individual to bring their imagination into existence. The quirk is limited to objects that are not classified as organic. The more materials brought to existence, the more strain and energy the quirk consumes. Too much use of the quirk will result in internal bleeding.

**Name** : Peter Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Sailor Luck

Sailor Luck gives the individual mild self-healing capabilities when exposed to water. Seawater allows faster healing capabilities compared to freshwater.

(Truth: Sealand accidentally discovered that he can actually heal himself in seawater. How? That is a story for another time, preferably when England is out of the room.)

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Wy

 **Quirk** : Summer’s Kid

Summer’s Kid allows the individual to embody the season of summer. Outside of summer, the individual can produce and manipulate hot air at any time of the year. The individual also has a heat tolerance and resistance to fire-based quirk. During summer, the individuals have control aspects of summer such as sunlight, summer crops, and heat. Additionally, the individual experiences a drastic boost in stats and generates light-based attacks from the sun. Winter significantly weakens the individual.

 **Quirk:** Doll Master

Doll Master allows the individual to temporarily bring anything classified as “dolls” to life. The dolls have no mind of their as their sole purpose is to serve the quirk user. The duration, frequency, and range of control depend on the individual's well-being.

**Name** : Wendy Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Artist

Artist allows the individual to obtained mastery of a chosen art related hobby once the individual touch the tool. A paintbrush will give the individual mastery of painting, pens will give mastery of poetry, and a pencil will give mastery of music writing. 

(truth: Wy made the quirk up after a certain incident. She was one of the personifications who originally put quirkless on her quirk status.)

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Seborga

 **Quirk** : Cupid

Cupid gives the individual short wings and a halo on their head. The individual can summon a bow and arrows to attack others or to temporarily manipulate the emotions of the target. The individual is at their peak during the month of February. In February, the individual obtains the ability to seduce anyone to do their bidding. 

**Quirk:** Size Distortion

Size distortion allows the individual to manipulate their body height by either minimizing or maximizing their body. The individual can increase up to the size of a 50ft tree or as small as a simple flash drive laying flat on the ground. 

**Name** : Sebastian Vargas

 **Quirk** : Flirt

Flirt makes the individual appear more attractive for individuals whose orientation are toward those who like men. 

(Truth: He can read the body language of others and had practice in flirting. Also, no one will question his fake quirk. )

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Ladonia

 **Quirk** : Crystal items 

Crystal Items allow the individual to create crystal items such as knives, bullets, and other objects. The individual cannot create a single crystal unless it is transformed into an object that will be used. The crystal is hard as a diamond. 

**Quirk:** Microwaves Grasp

Microwaves Gift allows the individual to manipulate a form of electromagnetic radiation on the electromagnetic spectrum called microwaves. The individual can temporarily manipulate radio waves and the broad spectrum is dependent on the individual’s knowledge of technology. 

**Name** : Erland Oxenstierna

 **Quirk** : electric pathway

Electric Pathway allows the individual to have their physical body be transferred to the internet. The individual can transfer themselves digitately with any device connected to the internet.

(Truth: He is an internet-based micronation. That means he exists on the internet but can appear in the real world if he remains connected to the internet. That’s why he is always carrying at least two phones and three portable batteries.)

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Kumgelugel

 **Quirk** : Artistic Creation

Artistic Creation allows anything the individual draw, sculpt, paint or sketch becomes part of the physical world. The quirk is limited to non-living organisms since drawing a living organism will not activate the quirk. 

**Quirk:** Feather Viel

Feather Viel allows the individual to create and manipulate the feathers they produced or from other sources. The feather can be utilized for may purpose such as creating a barrier or boosting one’s stats, physical capabilities, and health if surrounded by feathers. 

**Name** : Leopold Edelstein

 **Quirk** : Energy

Energy gives the individual a high level of energy compared to an average quirk user. The individual depletes their energy at a much slower pace compared to an average quirk user.

(Truth: Austria made him register a fake quirk after a certain incident that involves him being seriously harmed. It was the best fake quirk he can come up with.)

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Hutt River

 **Quirk** : Laser eyes

Laser eyes allow the individual to produce laser out of the individual’s eyes. Overuse of the quirk will strain the individual’s eyes. 

**Quirk:** Detect

Detect allow the individual to sense when one or more person is activating their quirk. For targets with mutant type quirks, the individual can sense their presence once they enter their radius. The radius of the quirk is half a mile. The individual cannot sense those that do not have a mutant type quirk. 

**Name** : Dwight Kirkland

 **Quirk** : Bilby Pal

Bilny Pal allows the individual to understand and communicate with Bilbies. The bilbies understand and listen to the individual without any animosity. 

(Hutt River thought it would be the funny quirk to fake because there will never be a situation where he will need to prove his quirk. )

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Molossia

 **Quirk** : Curse Touch 

Curse Touch allows the individual to place a bad luck curse through touch. Bad luck can vary from small inconveniences to getting an injury, 

**Quirk:** Ultimate Vision

Ultimate Vision allows the individual to see in the absolute darkness or in environments where sights are distorted. The quirk can be turned on and off the will which will reduce the strain on the individual. 

**Name** : Anthony Jones

 **Quirk** : Dog Tamer

Dog Tamer makes the individuals appear friendly and welcoming to dogs. Dogs will attempt to approach and demand attention from the individual. After the individual gives attention to the dog, the dog will resume normal activities.

(Truth: He cannot explain this. He wishes that he understand this strange phenomenon. The younger micronations find this funny.)

  
  
  
  


**Micronation** : Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus

 **Quirk** : Bubble Aura

Bubble Aura allows the individual to create and surround themselves with bubbles for many purposes. A large bubble can be created to act as a shield or multiple bubbles to stand on as the bubbles float.

 **Quirk:** Safeguard

Safeguard allows the individual to become immune to toxicity, sleepiness, or hallucinations from a man-made chemical compound. The quirk is not effective toward natural substances or chemicals that are produced from an organic source. 

**Name** : Hamidi Charalambous

 **Quirk** : Cuts Immunity

Cuts Immunity allow the individual to not get cuts from simple methods such as paper, cardboard, and other mundane items.

(Truth: Even as a micronation, TRNC has a healing factor that makes him heal faster than an average person.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to make. My head hurts thinking about it. The quirks of select nations are clues to future chapters so feel free to have fun. (maybe)


	4. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets to spend some time with his family at the beach! Katsuki's family is also at the beach having fun as well! With two families together, Izuku is going to have a lot of fun with his best friend! 
> 
> Izuku feels really lucky to have his parents, even though sometimes he doesn't quite understand their serious talks.
> 
> Meanwhile, a certain personification's received a vision that warns him of an unsettling future event.
> 
> (The quirk list is now updated and every personification should have their two quirks)

Right now, it was a beautiful, sunny day outside with a slight wind current blowing throughout the area. A perfect time to spend time on Dragonah Beach! Izuku sees his mom and Aunty Mitsuki sitting on a plain crimson blanket, chatting about the weather and husband. Masaru was attempting to calm down Hisashi from doing something that Mitsuki call stupid. Kacchan was watching everything unfold with an evident glee on his face. Izuku thinks that Kacchan is waiting for a disaster to happen based on the glint of mischief he sees in his eyes. 

“Masaru, come one,” Hisashi prompted as he spread his hands wide open. “There’s no one here to see us! Don’t you want to entertain our kids and wives?”

“Yeah, entertain,” Masaru answer, he folded his arms. “Last time you said that, you nearly set my house on fire!” 

“But we are at the open, away from our homes and the general public,” Hisashi happily pointed out. “Don’t you want me to show off some quirks?”

“No,” Masaru seriously stated. “You are supposed to be laying low! L, O, W, low!”

Hisashi looked at Masaru and then turned to the waves crashing into the sand. He looked back to Masaru and back to the water. Deciding to act like the mature adult he is, he turned to face their wives before surprising Masaru with a blast of glitter from the palms of his hands. Izuku wonders why his dad has many odd quirks. He sometimes wonders if his quirk to control random elements of the environment are just multiple quirks. That would make sense since his dad has numerous quirks. However, what stumbles him was that his dad was the only person he knows that have more than 2 quirks.

“Glitter hands, really?” Masaru said as he blankly stared at Hisashi. “Why do you always ambush me with a blast through of glitter?”

“I don’t know,” Hisashi admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. “I need some loose fun after the intense work I do. You get tired of the bleak and harsh work atmosphere in my line of work.”

“Hisashi, remember that there are children here,” Inko warned. “Why don’t you show them your sand quirk? You can make an elaborate sandcastle with it!”

“Sandcastle, sandcastle, sandcastle,” Izuku cheered. “Make a huge sandcastle that looks all magical.”

“No, make it look like from those medieval books,” Katsuki commented. “Add a moat or spikes on the walls!” 

Hisashi created a large sandcastle that looks like a palace from a fairytale book. To please Katsuki, he quickly added a pointed fence surrounding the structure but left the door entrance free. Before the sand has a chance to collapse, Hisashi used his firebreathing quirk on the sandcastle and the pointed fence so the sand would turn to glass. It was a fantastic structure, but now the structure is permanently stuck on the beach shore.

“Wow, how many quirks do you have dad,” Izuku curiously asked. “You must have a lot of different quirks!” 

“I have several,” Hisashi acknowledge as he faces his son. “However, you must keep this a secret!”

“Okay, I’ll keep it a secret!” Izuku thought that his dad want’s to keep it a secret for the same reason he is keeping his quirk a reason. It must be something his dad doesn’t understand. 

  
Izuku hates saying goodbye no matter how long the person in question will be gone. Today, Izuku will need to say goodby to his dad before he left to work. His dad will have to leave again for a few weeks for his job. Izuku doesn’t know what his dad does for a living, but he knows that his dad does dangerous things. Why else does he hear his dad secretly discuss his mom about safety plans and stashed debit cards hidden in a designated safe house? He would hear his mom cry sometimes, saying something along the lines of leaving it up to the heroes to end the legacy of evil. Then, his dad will say something along the lines that the heroes are not ready to face such a monastery. He mentioned that if his theory was right, the symbol of evil must die before another fall victim to his schemes. 

“We can live together in peace,” Inko pleaded as she desperately tries to convince her husband to stay home. “You can leave your old life behind like I did! Masaru and Mitsuki are willing to help us if it meant you stay home with us. If Mitsuki can abandon her old life as...”

“Inko, dear, you know why that is not possible” Hisashi sighs as he rubs his temples. “One day, he is going to find you. He’s going to make you meet the same fate as his enemies. He’ll make me watch you suffer and hurt Izuku! Don’t get me started on the risk of him discovering…”

“I get it,” Inko whisper in defeat as she moved her hand to stop her husband from talking. “No matter how many times we have this argument, you would always convince me with that line.”

“The first and utmost important thing we need to do is to make sure that our son is safe,” Hisashi emphasizes as he began to hold Inko’s hand tightly. “Then, after everything is over, I’ll quit being Kingpin and live a quiet life with our family.” 

“We’ll have our perfect little family,” Inko smiled weakly. “Where nothing but the present matters.”

  
Izuku would always listen to what his parents are saying before quickly scurrying out of the hallway. He would pretend to patiently wait for his parents to finish their discussion, so they won’t suspect him eavesdropping. However, Izuku wants to help his parents, but he doesn’t know how to. That’s why he always smiles for his mom and dad. He will always express his love and adoration for both of his parents. It doesn’t do much, but it makes them happy. It is all he can do as they are dealt to deal with adult problems. 

Hisashi walked out of the kitchen and strolled straight to the living room. When Hisashi crouched down, Izuku bolted toward his dad’s direction and gave him a tight hug. One day, Hisashi will no longer need to leave the house. Izuku waited for the day where his father stays home.

“I have to go, but I promise I will return home as soon as I can,” Hisashi reassured his son. He began to stroke his son’s hair as he continues speaking. “When I get back, why I don’t take you to a store that sells heroes merchandise?”

“I only want you and mom,” Izuku responds as he hugs his dad tighter. “I want you to stay with mom and me every day, not every few weeks.”

“Izuku, your father will need to take care of some things first,” Inko spoke in a soothing voice. “After he is done with everything, he will stay with us.”

“Then I’ll wait,” Izuku stated. “I’ll wait for that day.” 

* * *

On the outskirt of Rome were two fraternal brothers minding their own business. One was carefree who love to consume pasta. The other brother loves to consume tomatoes and curse like a damn sailor. The two brothers were taking a stroll on the vibrate green pasture. The sun was high in the sky, and there were no clouds in sight. However, the carefree brother stopped his stroll to gaze the sky up above him.

“Romano, do you sense the change of time” Italy randomly said as he looks at the sky. 

“Oh,” Romano breathed as he looks at his brother. It was out of character for his brother to suddenly become serious for no apparent reason.

“Ve ~ I don’t what, but I feel like something is going happen somewhere,” Italy ponders. “What could be happening that I can’t get a clear picture?”

“Felciano, is it your quirk warning you of something,” Romano asks with concern. The last time Felcinao felt like something was amiss was during the dawn of the quirk era. It was around the time where a select number of nations discovered something called Quirks. Felciano was one of the first few countries that obtained a quirk, and it was that quirk that warns the nation of the breakdown of society in several nations. Disturbingly, he was extremely concerned for Japan the most. His concern was validated with All for One's existence.

Felciano stays silent as he tried to find the correct words to use. Eventually, he found his words and began to speak again.

“Ve~ I’m getting mixed visions,” Felciano sheepishly admits. “I see a great battle taking place at America’s place, but at the same time, I see a blurry image of a boy withering in pain. It could as soon as a few days or at most a few years.”

“Great, now we need to warn the hamburger fool about your vision,” Romano complained. “Time to plan a trip to America. Just fucking great.”


	5. The Pasta is a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America host a world meeting and force Italy to share his vision with the world nations. However, Italy may have forgotten to tell Romano and America about the villain he saw until now. Everyone panics.
> 
> Italy and Katsuki are being babysat by Mitsuki's childhood friend Neptune. Neptune is an interesting person with interesting stories. I mean, there is no way the stories he is saying are true, right?

Italy sometimes hated his quirk Seer and think the quirk more of a curse. He is inflicted with forced visions when he is awake or dreaming. He sees a glimpse of the future and gets a headstart to prepare for the worst. However, he does not have the whole story in his vision. Almost always, there is a missing piece he fails to notice in his vision. Despite not having the entire story about a future event that is going to occur, the world's countries trusted his vision as if it was law. Countries still view him as a coward, runner, and the guy with the white flags, but they learned to take his vision seriously. That is why America convinced Italy to tell his vision in the next world meet, which is conveniently at America’s place. Italy should have known that America would make him announce his vision in a world meeting. He was hoping to wait a little longer to tell everyone the news. He hasn’t told America about the villain he saw in his vision! 

“America, why is Italy hiding behind you,” England asked the smiling nation. “I thought you said that this is an extremely urgent meeting. I was hoping you are starting to take the meeting seriously, but I knew it was too good to be true.”

“Italy, please get back to your seat,” Germany told the country. “We can do what you want after the meeting.”

America turned around and gestured Italy to the table filled to the brim with nations. Italy shook his head while America begins to nod his head. Growing tired, America decided to get the ball rolling and share Italy news for him. 

“Italy had another vision you guys,” America blurted out as he turned to face the nations once more. “Romano told me that Italy’s vision is causing him some distress!”

“Romano, I told you to not tell anyone about that” Italy whined as he glared at Roman. Romano was sitting between Spain and France.

“I know you withhold some information about the vision,” Romano justified. “I convinced the potato bastard to be easy on you for the past few weeks because of that.” 

“I knew Italy was more clingy largely,” Germany commented. “Now I understand why Romano called me to be easy on the training, before ending the call with some swears.”

“Did you go easy on the training,” Romano asked. 

“As I mentioned, Italy’s increasing clingy behavior,” Germany noted.

  
Ah, so Germany noticed the change in his behavior. Italy should have known that he cannot hide anything from the nation. If Germany noticed the change in his behavior, Japan likely noticed the changes as well. Who is he kidding? Of course, Japan noticed! Japan has been increasing his visits to his or Germany’s place!

“So, what that the vision,” France ask Italy. “If America of all people decided to take the meeting seriously, your vision must be serious?

Italy took a moment to compose himself before he prepares to tell the world about his vision.

“Soon, there will be a catastrophic villain fight in America,” Italy began. “My best guess is in three years, but it could be sooner or later. It will be bad. Buildings will be destroyed, people will die, and lives will be ruined.”

Italy remembered the blurry vision he saw. Corpse on the ground, decorating the ground with red and broken flesh. The buildings were either partially destroyed or were collapsed on the ground. However, the most frightening thing of all was the villain he saw. 

“I saw a villain, a villain I thought was dead,” Italy continued. “He’s coming back stronger than ever, and he is taking the fight in America!”

“Who’s coming to America,” China inquired. “A lot of villains go to hiding or fake their deaths. Do you know who the villain is?”

“A man who leaves a trail of bodies behind him,” Italy revealed as he avoids going into a panic attack. “All for One is alive and is coming to America!” 

After Italy revealed the news, the entire room got silent. Spain stops poking Roman to look at him in shock and fear. Romano’s scowl morphs into a blank face of fear. Germany subtly clenched his fist, most likely due to anger. Japan continues to have a neutral face, but his eyes show the fear of reliving his trauma. America's mouth was open, most likely due to learning that the great battle involves All for One. England was silently cursing while France had his hands in his face. Russia is now holding a pipe that was not present seconds ago. China had placed his hands over his face.  
  
From afar, Finland was gripping the table. Sweden was rubbing Finland’s shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort the scared nation while hiding his fear. Denmark’s smile disappeared, and he adopted a face of anger. Norway was blankly looking at the table as Iceland was giving a look of disbelief. Switzerland is now holding a gun he certainly did not have seconds earlier as he shields his sister behind him. South Korea’s stopped his attempts to grope random countries and became still. The Baltic countries were frozen in fear. In fact, most countries are frozen in fear or holding onto weapons they did not have earlier. For example, Hungary was holding her favorite weapon right now. Hungary was holding her frying pan while Austria attempted to compose himself. 

“Shit, this is bad” America blurted out. “I thought he was dead! Didn’t that hero lady killed the dude?”

“All for One’s body was never found,” Russia reminded the nation. “He must have tricked everyone that he was dead.” 

“This is bad, real bad” Romano ranted. “What is that fucker planning this time!”

Everyone begins to talk over each other, ignoring Italy. Every country is panicking about All for One's return and is spitting out ideas on how to defeat him. Italy never had the opportunity to speak about the nature of his vision. He had never told them that it was a mixed vision. Romano appeared to have forgotten the fact as well, since he is attempting to develop possible solutions to defeat the villain. Italy is not a religious person, but he sometimes reverts back to his old ways of praying. He prays that the vision of the boy withering in pain is nothing too significant.

  
Izuku sometimes forgets that his mom and Mitsuki had other friends. At least, that is his reason for having a guy he had never met being his babysitter. Kacchan seems to be cool about the stranger, stating that the guy is his mom’s old childhood friend. The guy is happily chatting with their mothers while dropping the random box of gifts. After minutes of talking, the man turned to face the children and introduce himself.

“Hello, my name is Neptune,” the man greeted. The man’s hair was curly, luscious, and blond, while his eyes were blue as the ocean waves. 

“Kids, this is my childhood friend,” Mitsuki introduced. “He’s a real good cook and he will be your babysitter for tonight.”

“Neptune is a good man,” Inko added. “He works for your father Izuku and is taking a quick break.” 

Neptune was picking up the gifts and handed them to Izuku and Kacchan. Izuku looked at the man, waiting for any indication to open the gift. After Neptune nodded his head, Izuku opens the first gift, alongside Katsuki. Izuku got several miniature figures of famous figures while Katsuiki got a few average size figure of heroes. The next several gifts were clothes, besides that one fish pole he got. Kacchan was given a fishing net instead of a fishing pole.

“We will be back in a few hours,” Inko called out as she left the house. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Behave Katsuki.” Matsuki mentioned as she left alongside Inko. “Neptune, don’t let anything horrible happen.” 

After the pair left, Neptune turned to face the boy, and excitedly stated that he would be making pasta. Izuku never had pasta. He had noodles, but Neptune argued that noodles are vastly different than pasta. Kacchan was complaining that he was hungry and that there was no food to eat. 

“Okay, I will teach you how to make lasagna,” Neptune cheered. “First, will grab my handy secret ingredient.”

“What is the fucking ingredient,” Katsuki asked. “All I see is you putting tomatoes, cheese, a pan, and stuff out of mom’s drawer.”

“A flavor powder,” Neptune answered. “It tastes like salt, but it’s not salt! It healthier than salt!”

“You made that” Izuku said in wonder. “That’s so cool, you created an alternative to salt!”

“I know right, that what Mitsuki said” Neptune responded. “Katsuki, does your mom allow you to grate cheese?”

“No,” Katsuki answered. 

“How would you like to learn how to use a cheese grater” Neptune commented. “It’s a dangerous, sharp object if you are not careful.”

“Cool, I’ll do it,” Katsuki responded. 

“Izuku, would you like help me make the sauce,” Neptune asks the green-haired boy.

“Sure,” Izuku replied as he prepares to help Neptune.

  
Izuku was sitting down on the floor with Kacchan. Neptune was telling a quick story about nearly immoral beings who walk on the Earth. What makes them nearly immoral is the unity, faith, and hope of humanity. 

“You can’t be immortal just because some people stick together, believe in some random shit, and having hope,” Katsuki pointed out. “That is impossible.”

“It’s a story Kacchan” Izuku reminded his best friend. “No one can live for hundreds of years unless it is from a quirk.”

“Believe what you want,” Neptune told the boys. “This is the story of what some called personifications. “

“A personification of countries, that can’t be real,” Katsuki admitted. “There is no reason to have someone represent a country.”

“Like I said before, it is a story Neptune told us for fun,” Izuku sighs. 

“Well kids, your mothers are coming back soon,” Neptune stated. “I think we should clean up before they arrive.”

“Will we see you again,” Izuku ask the man.

“Hell yeah,” Neptune cheered. “I need to teach you guys some tricks sometime in the future.” 


	6. The Reality That Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well for Izuku until Inko received a call from the police. All it took was one phone call for everything to slowly fall apart. Will everyone have time to heal or is this just the start of something else? 
> 
> Meanwhile, there is news spreading among those who reside in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no history expert and I forgot some things I learned from my western civilization course.

It has been a year since Izuku last saw his father, but the six-year old boy knows that his father will come back soon. At least his dad called him every other day, and yesterday, his dad told him that he will be coming home in a few days. Not soon enough to attend the family reunion he was waiting to attend but that’s alright. Izuku was in the living room with Kacchan, waiting for their mothers to get ready to attend the annual family reunion that the Bakugo family host. The family reunion includes biological members like Masaru or adoptive family members such as his mom. Izuku was getting a little impatient with his mom taking a long time to get ready. Katsuki is not doing much better since he is beginning to impatiently tap his right foot. He even got his shoulders crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Why didn’t we go yesterday” Katsuki complained. 

“Aunty Mitsuki worked late last night,” Izuku commented. “And mom didn’t want to leave her behind.”

“Well, I’m bored,” Katsuki mentioned as he glared at Izuku. “I miss school just to wait in the living room all day?”

“Yes,” Izuku chirp. “Now you get to hang out with me all day!” 

“But dad went yesterday and not us,” Katsuki stated.

“Because mom didn’t want to leave aunty Mistuki alone,” Izuku reminded Katsuki. “They’re best friends, just like us!” 

Before Katsuki has the opportunity to talk, the house phone begins to ring. Several seconds of ringing, the noise of Inko slamming the bathroom door was heard as she rushed toward the phone. Since Inko was using the bathroom upstairs, Izuku and Katsuki saw Inko leap several steps of the stairs and scramble to get the house phone that was in the kitchen. When Inko picked up the phone, her frazzled expression quickly morphs into confusion. Minutes later, confusion transforms into a wide eye expression. The next thing Izuku knows, he saw his mom screaming on the phone and repeating the statement, “you’re lying over again.” Mitsuki came down the stairs after hearing Inko screaming on the phone. Growing concern, Izuku carefully walked toward his mother and asked what’s wrong. Inko started to sob loudly as she hanged up on the phone. Mitsuki firmly grabs hold of Inko’s shoulder and calmly asks who was on the phone.

“It was a police officer,” Inko cried. “He called me to say that everyone at the reunion was found dead.”

Inko turned to face her son's wide eye expression. She noticed that Katsuki was right behind her son, with an eerily blank facial expression.

“Inko, please tell me you are shitting me” Mitsuki desperately begged. “Please tell me that it was a cruel joke my husband planned out.” 

“It was a massacre,” Inko numbly explained. “The police officer said it was one of the most brutal scenes he saw in his entire career. No one survived.”

Mitsuki became extremely distressed and was on the verge of tears. For several seconds, the two women forgot about their sons standing in the same room as well. They have forgotten that the boys can see them crying or the angry outbursts that soon followed. Izuku saw Inko collapse on the floor in despair that the family who adopted her were brutally murder. Izuku saw how Kacchan subtly moving behind him after see Mistuki punch a hole in the wall. He saw how blood begins to trickle down from her fists, mostly due to injuring her hand. It wasn’t until Izuku and Katsuki began to quietly walk backward that the two mothers saw their sons walking away in fear.

“I’m sorry Izuku,” Inko cried out as she apologized to Izuku. “I promise that this is not your fault.”

“Shit, I forgot you were here,” Mitsuki admitted as she looks at her son. “Mommy is just upset hearing some bad news.”

“What are we going to do know,” Izuku asked to no one particular. “What happens now.”

Inko slowly forces herself to stand up, brush off the trash off her clothes, and grasped her hands together. She looked at everyone in the room before taking a deep breath.

“I am going to call Hisashi,” Inko said with determination. “I am going to tell him the news and to track down the one responsible for murdering my family.”

  
Hisashi did not expect his wife to contact him by using the emergency phone. When he picked up his phone, he was unprepared to hear the mixture of misery and anger in Inko’s voice. After Inko had informed him about the gruesome crime scene at the location where the Bakugo’s was hosting. She tearfully explained how Masaru was most likely had a torturous painful death based on how his crime scene was described by the police officer.

“Inko, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there,” Hisashi remorsefully commented. “ If I drop everything, I can be there in a few hours.”

“No,” Inko firmly answered as she sees her best friend and the two boys in the kitchen. “I need to know who was responsible for murdering my entire family. I want you to find those responsible for murdering my family!”

Hiashi took a moment to collect his thoughts before giving his wife an answer. His gut is telling him that he should prioritize going home but he decided to listen to his wife. 

“Fine, I will have some of my send scouts the area to see if the police miss any clues,” Hisashi informed Inko. “However, if the one responsible is someone of a grave threat to our family, we cannot exact revenge upon them without more planning.”

“That is fine, I just want them to suffer for what they did,” Inko angrily stated as she holds back the upcoming tears. Now, she is Mitsuki pulling Katsuki into a hug. 

“How’s Mitsuki doing,” Hisashi asked after a few moments of silence. “How is she handling the news?”

“She’s...in despair,” Inko somberly explained. “She is repeatedly saying how she cannot afford to lose another as she embraces Katsuki. I don’t think she realizes that she is scaring Katsuki.” 

“How is he taking the news of his father’s death,” Hisashi questioned. He cannot imagine how the young boy is feeling after discovering his father's death. Masaru was a good family man who provided so much to those he cares about. To Hisashi, it was tragic that he died so young, leaving a wife and son.

“Katsuki is...daze and lost for words,” Inko noted. “I think he is trying to process the news.” 

“Izuku,” Hisashi inquire. “How is our son handling the news?”

“I...don’t know,” Inko honestly replied. Her son was standing in the room, confused about what he should be doing. “He keeps looking at everyone and seems indecisive on what to do.”

“When you hang up, go comfort out son,” Hisashi suggested. “I will call you in approximately 24 hours. We will decide what to do afterward.”

“Okay,” Inko softly agreed. “I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“I guess it is,” Hisashi commented. “Bye, I love you and Izuku with all my heart.”

“Me too,” Inko replied. “I love you both so much.”

Inko ended the call and headed toward the kitchen. She opens her arms for Izuku can run into. Izuku understood what Inko was doing and ran toward to hug his mother. For the next several hours, a sister cried for her adoptive brother and family's death and a widowed cried for her deceased husband. The fatherless son will stare at nothing particular until he starts crying, fully understanding that his dad will never return home. The green hair boy begins to cry after seeing everyone else in the room cry. 

* * *

_Somewhere in the afterlife where personifications and humans go…_

  
In the section of the afterlife with modern communities, there seated were several personifications. They were supposed to represent a modern-day living room with a gray three-piece sofa with several decorative pillows with a black and white checkboard pattern. A charcoal color rug was beneath a glass table in the white wall room filled with several windows. There was a textbook size stand-up mirror Ancient Rome have stolen from the entity they called God in the middle of the table. Why did Rome stoled the mirror? Well, he was originally curious about how his grandson was doing. Then a few other dead personifications heard that he stoled the Mirror of the Present. Right now, they are all looking at the present life of everyone known in the afterlife known as Earth, who they all have taken care of at some point in history. 

  
“Isn’t this a little bit too cruel,” Native America cried out? “My son is in pain!”

Sumer, one of the first personifications in the world, gave Native America a look before speak.

“Your son” Sumer exclaimed as he points to the mirror. “I found him first and raised him until my end!”

“While fighting for custody with your siblings,” Maya counter. “Also, who said that he was only your son Native America?”

“I did since I raised and nurtured him” Native America counter.

“Didn’t we have joint custody,” Aztec commented as he made a hand gesture to the mirror. “I remember you leaving him under my care temporarily to complete...unfinished business.”

“Well, I didn’t bring a tiny child to battles,” Native America pointed out. “What are you guys thinking about bringing a child in all that bloodshed!” 

Everyone smile sheepishly after Native America comment before everyone turn their focus to the stand-up mirror. Aztec and Maya didn’t bother to justify their behaviors. Aztecs was expected to join the conquest with all the other men. Maya was teaching the boy self-defense in case he needed to defend himself. Rome gave a shoulder shrug and a smile before turning his attention to the mirror. His smile disappeared when he turned to the mirror. 

“He had to make and break a deal with the Almighty,” Sumer lamented as he watches the scene the mirror was playing. It was Earth in the embrace of his human mother. There was also a blond woman and her son crying. “Can we convince the Almighty to spare him the onslaught of memories that will come?”

“No, “Rome firmly spoke. Everyone in the afterlife knew at this point know the existence of Earth, Earth’s current life, and a vague description of the deal. “I was lucky when I convinced God to allow me to visit my grandsons once every decade. Earth somehow unintentionally broke the terms of the sealed God had placed on him. “

“But he is a child,” Sumer shouted. “He agreed to the seal and recriminations to forget the thousands of years of trauma!”

“He’s going to learn the hard way that he fucked up in his last reincarnation,” a voice spoke out of nowhere. It was a plain blond hair angel wearing a simple pastel blue sundress. “Also, I got a message to Rome. God wants his stand up mirror back.”

Rome handed the angel the stand-up mirror he stole to the angel. After he gave the item to the angel, he had to ask one question.

“Why did God agreed to Earth wishes all though years ago,” Rome asked. He wanted to know why Earth was given special circumstances compared to the other personifications.

“Pity” the angel spoke. “He gave the child a chance to spare an eternity of loneliness, trauma, and having the burdens of a personification. He is the world before he is a man. He was born when the man first walked and he will die when the Earth dies.”

The angel gave everyone a quick glance before she continued speaking.

“God knew that Earth will unintentionally break the terms when humans began evolving to a certain point since that was his goal in making a deal with the kid,” the angel explained. “Everyone, including God, is curious how things will play out.”

“Play out what,” Maya asked hesitantly.

“In Earth’s journey in recovering what he lost,” the angel said as she headed out of the room with the mirror Rome stolen. “Earth needs to be reminded of what it takes to be a personification. To do so, he will need to find the parts he unintentionally abandoned in the name of brotherly love. If he's lucky, he will find the quirks that are rightfully his. ”


	7. So the Wheels Start Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku prepares for what he perceived as a temporary change in his life. All he can do is stay by his best friend side as they prepare to move to a temporary location. 
> 
> The adults knew that the time to act is now. For now, withholding the information from the children and keeping them in the dark is what they perceive as the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, some of your answers will most likely be answered by the 10th chapter. However, the purpose of the pill will be revealed by U.A. (Please don't drug people in real life.)

It had been 24 hours since Izuku heard the news of Masaru’s death, and he doesn’t understand why his extended family was murdered. His mom is currently in another room, answering a call from his dad. Mitsuki is still wallowing in grief but appeared to stop in her endless crying. Katsuki is lying quietly on the floor, next to his sitting mother. Izuku himself is watching the pair as he waits for his mother to return. He doesn’t know what his mom was talking about with dad, but he thinks it got to do with his mother wanting revenge. Conveniently for Izuku, his mother appear to have ended the call and was heading straight toward them. Oddly, his mother was showing a strained smile. 

“Mitsuki, we are not safe,” Inko said as a tense atmosphere begin to form. “I know you are still grieving, we all are, but we need to pack this very second.”

“Inko, what is going on?” Mitsuki lifted her head to face Inko with a concerned face. 

“Izuku, go help Katsuki pack some clothes and toys,” Inko softly order. “You have fifteen minutes to go to Katsuki’s home and packed.”

“What about aunty Mitsuki,” Izuku question as he lifted Katsuki off the ground. 

“I will let her use my clothes,” Inko insisted. “Now go, after you are done helping Katsuki, you will go pack your things. 

Izuku, being the good son he is, listened to his mother. He dragged Katsuki out of the kitchen and headed for Katsuki’s home. His house was next door, so it wasn’t long before Izuku reached Katsuki’s room. 

  
Once the boys left, Inko waited for her best friend to stand up before they headed to Inko’s bedroom. Inko didn’t begin to speak until she begins to pack some essentials, such as clothes, photos, and hygiene products.

“We are being hunted,” Inko bluntly stated as she shoved some clothes in a plain luggage bag. “We were met to be killed yesterday.”

“By who,” Mitsuki asked while packing at a much slower pace. “Who will kill the entire Bakugo family?

“The same guy who my biological mother was trying to protect me from,” Inko explained.  
“Inko, I am so sorry,” Mitsuki replied. “Is he…”

“It is that reason why Izuku is not registered as a citizen,” Inko admitted. “If something was to happen, I want my son to have a fighting chance for a normal life.”

“Inko, we will never have a normal life,” Mitsuki sighs. As much as Mitsuki likes to pretend that her life is filled with normalcy, it was far from the truth. A past like Inko’s, Hisashi’s, or herself will never grant them a sense of normalcy. 

“That reason alone is why we are hiding out in one of my husband’s base, “ Inko answered. “The sooner we leave to the base, the sooner we can plan on ways to finally kill the monster.”

“Are you and Hisashi really planning to fight him,” Mitsuki gasp in shock. 

“Why yes, he made the mistake of killing our only family.” Inko had nothing more to say as she begins packing her stuff. 

  
Izuku was helping Kacchan packed some of his All Might toys and his favorite pictures. Izuku had already packed most of Katsuki’s clothes in a different luggage bag. Kacchan was trying his best to pack all of his things, but he was moving at a snail pace. Izuku wishes he knew how to make his best friend feel a little bit better. Maybe he should give Kacchan his limited edition figure that featured All Might and his sidekick Sir Nighteye. It was one of his most favorite figures, but he feels like Kacchan needs it more. 

“I’m done, Izuku” Katsuki whispered. “Our time is up. It is time to pack your stuff.”

Izuku pretended that Katsuki was lugging the heavier luggage when they went back to his house. He didn’t tell Kacchan that he had the luggage filled with toys while dragging the tightly packed luggage overflowing with toys. When they made it to the front door, the boys left Katsuki’s luggage Once they entered the door, Izuku heard his mother’s sudden silence. Izuku maybe six-years-old but he knew that his mom was keeping something from him. Why else would she stop talking when he and Kacchan enter the house. 

“I’m here,” Izuku called out. 

“Okay, Izuku, go pack your things now,” his mom shouted back. “Remember that you have 15 minutes to do so!”

Immediately, Izuku ran up the stairs and slam his bedroom door open. He started to pack several things into one luggage that had All Might face on it. Deciding that he will need to pack his clothes first, Izuku headed to his closet and bear hug as many clothes as he can. After grabbing the clothes, he carried the clothes back to the luggage and drop in the luggage bag. Izuku continues the cycle of bear hugging random clothes and shoving them in his luggage bag. Katsuki showed up in his room at some point and slowly packed all of Izuku limited edition figures’ first and rare hero merchandise. After packing all the rare items, Katsuki was starting to pack Izuku most used hero merchandise. Izuku was helping Katsuki at that point and maintain the silence in the room. After a few minutes of silent packing, Inko came into the room.

“Time to go kids,” Inko softly said. “Mitsuki already stored your luggage in the trunk. Izuku, I am going to carry your stuff.”

Izuku saw his mom carry his stuff as she ushers them out of his room. Izuku didn’t speak much as he hops into his mom's plain white car. It was a simple car that can fit five people and has a trunk. Kacchan joined him to his right and starred off to the window. Before Izuku knows it, his mom had entered the car and begin driving. 

“We’ll be back home soon,” Inko reassured everyone. “We will be gone for at most, a few months.”

“Will everyone feels better when we come back home,” Izuku asked.

“Yes, we will feel better,” Inko responded. “It’s okay to be sad right now, but soon, we will grow strong and continue on.”

Hisashi was frantically trying to get everything organized for his upcoming fight with the bastard who killed his brother-in-law. However, before he can meet his wife and son at one of his safe houses, he needs to take care of a handful of things. One of those things is allowing his men to leave the underground business. Every one of his men agreed to work with under the condition that the organization will disband the moment he was finished with his one and only goal. Everyone will be free to live their own lives and do whatever they please. Heck, most of them will most likely stay in contact for business reasons. One of them is even talking about an annual reunion to discuss the status of every member. In an odd way, the vigilant organization he made was like a family. That is why he needs to give a choice to leave with their lives intact or risk the chance of dying to help him achieve his goal of killing the man that symbolized evil. 

  
“Today is the day I will give my final speech to everyone here in this room today.” Hisashi was speaking to a group of twenty men and women below the set the stairs he was standing on top of.

“What’s going on?”

“Do you think the boss is finally going after his target?”

“This feels different than the boss's usual speeches. “

“Everyone shuts up so the man can speak.”

  
Once the group had quiet down, Hisashi begins to speak once more.

“Everyone knows the purpose of the group is to fulfill my goal of killing a certain target,” Hisashi explained. “I’m going to kill him sooner than I expected due to some unfortunate circumstances.”

The group below him continues to remains silent, knowing that it was necessary to hear everything the boss is saying.

“The supervillain is dangerous, “ Hisashi warns his comrades. “There is the chance that I will die trying to achieve my goal. However, I am not going to force anyone to join me to a fight where they may die a brutal death.”

Everyone stared at the man, waiting for the man to give more information. 

“I know some of you are single parents or raising your younger siblings,” Hisashi mentioned. “Others may have family they might not want to leave behind. That is why I am giving you the option to leave.”

Everyone in the group made an audible gasp due to Hisashi's statement.

“I pay you to break the laws, to cover your hands in blood, and to perform ethically moral acts on my behalf,” Hisashi admitted. “We save people but break the law. If you choose to stay or leave, it will not impact my decision in leaving a generous sum of competition for your loyalty.”

Everyone knew about the boss’s offer to leave a nice sum of money after the organization disbanded. However, they became silent so they can hear what the boss had left to say.

“Those who want to stay, meet me in my office in 30 minutes,” Hisashi instructed. “However, I want to have a word with Neptune. I need a favor from him.”

As soon as everyone left the area, beside Neptune, Hisashi begins to walk down the stairs. Neptune was a curly blond hair man with ocean blue eyes. He was a well-built twenty-one-year-old man who had worked for Hisashi for under a year. 

“Why do you want to see me, sir” Neptune asked.

“I need to know if you can make the powdered formula into a pill form,” Hisashi answered.

“Why? Has Izuku and Katsuki been noticing the formula?” Neptune has been supplying Hisashi with a specially made formula he had crafted from the request of Mitsuki. 

“In case I don’t make out alive or if we all die, I need to make sure the boys continue to take the formula.” Hisashi knew it was wrong to basically drug children, but it was for their best interests. 

“It’s only a temporary fixed,”Neptune warned. “Eventually, it will no longer be effective.”

“Please, it will give them at least a few years of normalcy,” Hisashi pleaded. “ I am asking that you make several years worth of pills for each kid. “

“Is this something Mitsuki agrees upon,” Neptune inquired. 

“Yes, she actually came up with the idea a week before her husband death.,” Hisashi informed the man.

“I’m sorry for her loss,” Neptune replied. “She had lost nearly everything...I sometimes fear that her time is running out.”

“A mortal cannot live forever,” Hisashi commented. “Unlike personifications, we can fall onto death’s hand for the simplest things.”


	8. And the Wheel Continues to Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is adjusting to living in the warehouse everyone is currently hiding in. After spending a few weeks living in the warehouse, he noticed several things. What he doesn't remember was a sudden dream he experienced or the potential reason why he is seeing the adults less and less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It will be a while for Izuku to discover that he is a personification. However, in a few chapters, you will learn something interesting.

Izuku knows that he is at a secluded warehouse that contains a lot of supplies. There was some food, water, and random boxes of weapons. Izuku doesn’t know why the weapons are placed next to the water, but he does not judge anyone. A few rooms in the warehouse are used as the kitchen, bathroom, and several bedrooms. Izuku doesn’t know why but he has a feeling that his parents knew something horrible will happen in the future. Why else would his mom act the way she did after her brother’s death? 

Izuku felt his mom’s hand on his shoulder, leading him to a room that contains a bunk bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a drawer, and a bookshelf filled with empty notebooks. Kacchan was also guided by aunt Mitsuki to the same room. Izuku knows that his mom doesn’t want them to hear anything she, Mitsuki, or his dad conservations. Despite wanting to protest and wanting to know what is going on, Inko gave him a quick hug and closed the bedroom door. The suitcase was still unopened, so Izuku decided to open his suitcase. Kacchan was doing the same but at a much slower pace. For several minutes, no one talked. All Izuku and his best friend did were unpacked everything and placed their toys in the room's corner. After unpacking everything, Izuku walked toward the bunk bed and pointed to the top bunk. Kacchan looked at Izuku and nodded his head. Izuku takes it as a yes to claim the top bunk bed. 

“Are you sure I can have the top bunk bed,” Izuku asked.

“Yes,” Katsuki quietly responded. 

Feeling the need to make his best friend feel better, Izuku pulled out a piece of candy he snuck into his pocket and gave it to Katsuki.

“You can have it,” Izuku told Katsuki. “You need it more than me.”

Katsuki numbly took the candy and ate it. Izuku didn’t know what else to do but stay next to his friend.

Three weeks had passed, and Izuku noticed several things that others have failed to notice or were too busy to notice the small details in life. First, Izuku noticed that Kacchan was gradually returning to his normal behavior. He is beginning to speak in his previous, loud voice and is returning to his previous level of swearing. Next, Izuku noticed that his mom, dad, and Mitsuki are leaving them alone a lot more and for a longer duration of time. At first, his mom or his dad will leave once a night for at least one hour. On the fifth day, his mom and dad will both leave at night for a few hours. On the tenth day, all of the adults snuck out several times throughout the day, and Izuku will be lucky to see them awake. Now, Izuku will only see them sleeping, cooking, or preparing to sneak out in the night. Izuku doesn’t know what his parents or aunt are doing that requires them to sneak out in the middle of the night. He doesn’t understand why they expected him and Katsuki to take care of themselves when awake. What is so important that no one can tell him what is going on. 

“Izuku, are you fucking awake,” Katsuki asked from the bottom bunk bed.

“No, I’m thinking,” Izuku shared. “I want to know why our parents are sneaking out in the night all the time.”

“You think that they are doing something illegal,” Katsuki inquired.

“They are doing something illegal,” Izuku stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Why else would our moms try to keep us trapped in this room.”

“To not hear what they are planning to do,” Katsuki answered. “They do know that we are not stupid. We know they are hiding shit.”

“I think they are underestimating our intelligence,” Izuku noted as he waves his hand in a dramatic fashion. “Remember, we are children. We cannot understand the harsh reality of the world.”

“I hope whatever they are planning, it won’t bite them in the ass,” Katsuki mumbled. 

Izuku can tell Katsuki is growing tired because he suddenly got quiet. Eventually, Isuku begins to snore softly, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts. Before he knows it, Izuku fell asleep. 

* * *

  
_A boy with emerald eyes and curly hair is green as the grass on the ground. There were two boys who were five years apart with snow-white hair. The eldest boy appeared to be 13 years old and was physically healthy. The youngest boy was eight years old that was physically weak. Additionally, the youngest boy seems sickly and fragile based on how the older boy hovering over the youngest boy. The emerald hair kid was sitting on the ground and in deep thought._

_“Are you still thinking, Nisan” the youngest boy asked._

_The emerald hair boy nodded his head, still pondering about the answer he will like to give._

_“Nisan, Kazuya, stranger, and other words for a person, please tell me what you meant when you said blessings,” the oldest boy probed. He was currently standing with his arms crossed._

_Now known as Kazuya, the curly hair boy, eyes lit up as if he found the correct answered to vocalize._

_“Blessing as in quirks,” Kazuya smiled. “Quirks are the next evolution to mankind.”_

_“You, the one we call Nisan, introduced quirks to the world,” the older boy breathed. The older boy cannot believe what he was hearing._

_“I remember getting lonely,” Kazuya admitted. “And I wanted people to do the same things as me.”_

_Kazuya stopped talking and look at the boys. He first looked at the younger boy before looking at the older boy. He motioned for the older boy to sit down, so he grabbed one of the older brother’s hands. Kazuya also grabbed one of his younger brother’s hand before he continues speaking again._

_“Even after introducing to what everyone calls quirks, I still felt lonely,” Kazuya admitted. “However, after finding and raising you two, I felt less lonely.”_

_“How long were you alone,” the younger boy questioned._

_“I don’t remember,” Kazuya breathed. “All I know that I spend so many years alone, walking around the earth while never growing old.”_

  
_The two boys did nothing as Kazuya pulled the two boys into a tight hug. The two boys pretend to not notice Kazuya softly crying on their shoulders or how desperate he was to keep them in his embrace._

* * *

Izuku woke up, feeling confused for no apparent reason. Perhaps the stress of everything is getting too much for him. He wants to go home and play on the beach with his family. He doesn’t want to be trapped in one room, a kitchen, or at the warehouse any longer. As Izuku climb down the ladder, Izuku decided that he was hungry. He exited the bedroom and head toward the kitchen. While he was walking to the kitchen room, he checked each room to see if he could find anyone in the room. He would see traces of someone occupying the room for every room he checked but not an actual person. Sometimes, Izuku would get his hopes up when he sees a slightly open the door to only be disappointed by an empty room. 

Once Izuku arrives in the kitchen, he sees that no one was in the kitchen. He also noticed that no one prepare anything to eat. Izuku opens the refrigerator door to grab some milk and placed the milk on the table. As opening the drawer with the cereal, Izuku realized that he had not seen his mother in days. When was the last time he saw his dad, mom, or Mitsuki? 

“You notice,” Katsuki said from behind. “Because I fucking noticed that none of our parents have been here for days!”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Izuku confirmed. “I don’t know why we haven’t seen our moms sleeping, cooking, or getting ready.” 

Katsuki went to grab the bowls from the drawers and gave a bowl to Izuku. Izuku accepted the bowl and began pouring cereal to his bowl while Katsuki grabbed two spoons for breakfast. While eating breakfast, the two boys continue having their discussion.

“What are we going to do if they don’t show up,” Izuku worriedly asked. “They have been gone a few days.”

“Calm down nerd, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Katsuki assured. “Our parents are tough shit. They must be doing something really important that it is taking a few days to complete.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Izuku smiled. “They will be back soon, and then we can go back to our homes again.”


End file.
